Egao no Jikan
by Himawari Ciel
Summary: Un Sasuke demasiado extrovertido, una Hinata amargada, un Obito que intentara comprender a estos dos procurando no salir herido en el intento; agregando el hecho que Sasuke padece del TMD mejor conocido como Bipolaridad."Porque es tiempo de que puedan sonreír"—Obito. OOC. UA
1. Prólogo

Hola! soy Himawari y este es le primer fic que escribo, gracias por entrar y espero que les guste. Pero antes de ir a la historia debo aclarar unos puntos, los personajes solo mantienen sus nombres originales, sus apellidos están cambiados (excepto algunos como Hinata y Naruto), habrá personajes creados por mi, la mayoría tendrá cambios drásticos de personalidad, pero estos cambios no son por que si, hay una historia de trasfondo que se ira revelando con el pasar de los capítulos, estos estarán ordenados al estilo Haruhi, es decir, desordenados xD habrá capítulos que seguirán una linea de tiempo, pero habrá otros que no. Por ultimo, pero no menos importante

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Dicho esto, que comience la historia ;D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prólogo<span>**

**POV Obito**

La primera vez que lo vi, estaba sentado en el barandal de la terraza del instituto mientras cantaba una canción, la cual solo pude llegar a escuchar el final. Con voz suave y como deseando que le viento se llevara sus palabras pronuncio: "Aunque no podamos volver nunca más, ahora eres tú, solamente tú y nada más que tu".

A ella la conocí en mi oficina, tenía una expresión seria, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su pierna izquierda sobre su derecha. Me miraba fijamente, como si me estuviera analizando. Tal vez mi primer encuentro con ella no fue el mejor, pero me había dado cuenta del porque su actitud hacia mí.

Él se presentó en mi oficina, un día después de verlo en la terraza, se sentó y me dio una gran sonrisa mientras se presentaba, al minuto agrego un fuerte y conciso "No te necesito". Yo me quede sin palabras mientras él se levantaba y se retirara como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ella evitaba las horas de sesiones que tenía conmigo y paseaba por todo el instituto, esto me fue confirmado por él, quien admitió ser un poco chismoso.

Él, en cambio, cuando evitaba las sesiones que tenía conmigo, pasaba frente a mi ventana mientras me saludaba con una amplia sonrisa y movía su mano. Ella me dijo que él era un sinvergüenza, y que le encanta hacer a la gente enojar.

Ambos pasaban el almuerzo juntos y según palabras de él, ella cocinaba muy rico, tanto que le quitaba las ganas de fumar un cigarrillo.

Ambos eran muy diferentes, ella era muy tranquila, callada y seria, mientras que él era alegre y extrovertido. Eran tan diferentes entre ellos que no podía entender cómo se llevaban tan bien juntos, hasta que me di cuenta en algo.

Ellos eran diferentes en personalidad, pero había una cosa que tenían en común y eso era…que sus corazones se encontraban rotos.

Él me dijo que se llamaba Yagami Sasuke y ella Hyuuga Hinata.

—Yo me llamo Uchida Obito y a partir de ahora seré tu psicólogo, tendremos algunas sesiones y cuando sea necesario puedes venir a mi oficina, ¿alguna pregunta?

—Si ― habían dicho ambos, en diferentes sesiones — ¿Cuándo acaba esto?

Bueno, tal vez eran parecidos en otras cosas.

* * *

><p>Como es el prólogo es corto, por cierto la mayoría de los capítulos serán contados desde el punto de vista de Obito, habrá algunas excepciones en donde contara Hinata, pero el único que nunca narrara la historia sera Sasuke.<p>

Aclarado esto, espero que les haya gustado o atraído un poco el prólogo.

Nos vemos ;)


	2. Sasuke, dinero y deportes

Hola! aquí (otra vez) el primer capitulo, tuve que cambiarlo por que me equivoque, el que había subido era viejo, por eso traigo el mismo, pero mejorado.

Este capitulo es una introducción para que vayan conociendo sobre las actitudes de Sasuke, la manera de pensar de Obito y conocer un poco a mi personaje, que por cierto es la chica del avatar de la historia.

*La letras en cursiva (del principio y del final) representa el presente, que es hablado únicamente por Obito.

*Las letras normales representa el pasado.

*Las letras en negrita ubicara el año del capitulo. por ejemplo "**Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria"** (se ubica al primer año que Obito lo conoce) o "**Sasuke, 16 años, Segundo año de preparatoria**" (se ubica en el segundo año)

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><em>Él amaba tanto el dinero, como yo detesto hacer deportes. Esa fue la frase que se me vino a la cabeza, para entender la razón por la que Sasuke había hecho tal cosa.<em>

_Aunque tiempo después dude si mi respuesta era correcta o solo me estaba engañando a mí mismo, pensando que lo comprendía. Son en estos momentos que entiendo que yo nunca logre comprenderlo en su totalidad y tal vez nunca llegue a hacerlo._

_Como sucedió ese día, en donde se juntó lo que él más amaba y lo que yo mas detestaba._

"_**Sasuke, dinero y deportes"**_

** Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria.**

Mi reloj marcaba las 7, hora que debo ir hacia el instituto a otro día común y corriente, como todos los días de mi semana. Bueno eso me gustaría decir, si no fuera por el hecho que existía una variable que arruinaba mi casi perfecta ecuación de "semana común y corriente", lo cual provocaba que mi semana terminara en una locura. Esa variable poseía el nombre de Yagami Sasuke.

-¿Y qué hizo ahora Sasuke? – Le pregunto al dueño del instituto, quien se encuentra sentado en su sillón, que por lo que veo parece muy cómodo. Debo decir que su oficina no es de mi gusto, tanto verde en ella me desagrada un poco.

- Vino a decirme que necesitaba dinero - Sus manos se cruzan y me mira fijamente – Uchida-sensei usted sabía algo sobre esto.

Pienso en mi respuesta, mientras retrocedo hacia a última sesión que tuve con Sasuke y lo único que recuerdo que me dijera era algo referido a sobre tener una mascota en su departamento, en el cual irónicamente se prohibía tener mascotas.

- Desafortunadamente, Sasuke no me comento nada de esto – Contesto con tranquilidad – Le comento a usted ¿para qué era el dinero?

El dueño, de aproximadamente 80 años, se levanta de su asiento mientras camina hacia su escritorio. A pesar de haberse jubilado como director de la institución, es quien se encarga todavía de la parte económica de esta.

"Al parecer Sasuke sabe a quién debe recurrir" pienso, mientras intento imaginar la escena de Sasuke pidiéndole dinero a Sarutobi-san

- ¡Aquí esta! – La voz alegre del dueño, me saca de mis pensamientos, observo lo que tiene en manos, es una pequeña libreta.

-¿Qué es eso? – Me adelanto. Sarutobi-san me mira y moviendo el libro en el aire responde

- Aquí anote el lugar que Sasuke-kun dijo, para lo cual necesitaba el dinero – Se sienta y mientras busca me dice – Siéntese

-Gracias – Respondo, al mismo tiempo que me siento en la silla frente a él. Observo la placa encima de su escritorio, grabado en ella se encontraba su nombre "Sarutobi Hiruzen".

- Fundación Sonrisa

-¿Cómo? – pregunto desconcertado

-Que se llama Fundación Sonrisa, según Sasuke-kun, es un lugar en donde van niños huérfanos y que desde los últimos meses él está yendo como voluntario.

-¿Voluntario? – Mi desconcierto va en aumento, como es que Sasuke era voluntario en una fundación y yo no lo sabía.

-Si, al parecer el lugar necesita de camas y esas cosas – Contesta con tranquilidad – Lo llame a usted para que me confirmara esto, pero al parecer no está ni enterado y como sabe, yo puedo querer mucho a Sasuke-kun pero no le puedo dar dinero y menos la cantidad que me pide.

-Lo entiendo señor – Asiento mi cabeza, por supuesto que lo entiendo, nadie en su sano juicio le daría dinero a Sasuke – Si quiere puedo hablar con él

-¡Oh! Eso será de gran ayuda Uchida-sensei – Responde

- Si me disculpa, me retiro – Digo mientras me levanto, hago una reverencia y salgo de la habitación.

En la otra habitación, observo a la directora, Senju Tsunade o como mucha gente la denomina "hime", concentrada en la computadora. Cuando abro la puerta para irme, escucho la voz femenina de la directora.

- Al parecer Sasuke le pidió dinero al dueño – Ella no me está preguntando, está afirmando el hecho.

- ¿Usted cómo se enteró? – Pregunto mientras me doy la vuelta y cierro la puerta.

- El chisme vuela, Uchida-sensei – Contesta mientras se saca sus anteojos, de un color rosado demasiado chillón – Al parecer Sasuke le hablo a Saturobi-sama en el pasillo y un chico los escucho.

- y ¿eso es malo? – Pregunto con cautela, temiendo que mi respuesta sea un si

- ¡Por supuesto! – Exclama – Por ahí andan asegurando que la institución le dará dinero a Sasuke, solo por el hecho de que Sarutobi-sama lo trata como a un nieto, si esto continua así, los padres de los alumnos se enteraran y por consecuencia tendremos al comité de padres encima de nosotros.

El comité de padres, persona con las cuales desearías nunca toparte, ya que si de por si son representados por personas que son demasiado sobreprotectoras con sus hijos, había que agregarle el hecho de que la mayoría de los alumnos que asisten son de familias con un sustento económico favorable.

- Hablare con Sasuke, para aclarar esto.

-Eso espero – Contesta mientras se para – Si no esto se convertirá un caos y por supuesto también habrá que aclarar este hecho.

-Por supuesto – Contesto con seguridad – Si me disculpa, me retiro.

Hago una reverencia y me retito de la habitación. Al parecer la pequeña locura de Sasuke, me está costando mi cabeza y debo solucionarla antes que Tsunade-san me mande como conejillo de india frente al comité de padres. La última vez que estuve involucrado con el comité, no fue un momento muy agradable. Aunque pensándolo bien, si se habla que el comité actuara, seguro y Sasuke querrá evitar la situación.

Camino por el pasillo, yendo directo hacia el salón de Sasuke, pero una voz potente me interrumpe.

-Sensei – El grito proviene de mi espalda, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro al profesor de educación física, Maito Gai.

- ¿Necesita algo? – Intento sonar amable.

- Si – Contesta con una enorme sonrisa, la cual me hace tener un pequeño tic en mi ojo, su positivismo me cansa un poco – Me preguntaba si me puedes acompañar.

- ¿A dónde?

- Hoy se realizara, en la escuela hermana, un evento deportivo, pero necesito de otra persona porque son demasiado los chicos que irán.

- Ya veo – Contesto – Pero ¿Por qué no le pide a otro profesor?

- Todos andan ocupados con sus clases y usted es el único que nunca hace nada.

"Nunca hace nada", esa frase se quedó en mi cabeza durante un largo rato, hasta que reacciono.

-Disculpe, pero yo… - No puedo terminar, ya que me interrumpe.

- Además la directora me dijo que venga a hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? – Esto ya no lo entiendo.

- Si, dijo que tú irías, por que Sasuke debe ir al evento como castigo por lo que hizo esta mañana.

Ahora entiendo hacia dónde va esto, Sasuke es castigado y yo pago de alguna manera, la directora sí que sabe cómo castigar a la gente. Más que seguro sabe que detesto los deportes. El problema reside en que si me rehusó, no sé qué posición pueda tomar en contra mío, tal vez me despida.

- Esta bien, iré – Mi trabajo está por encima de mi ego – Buscare a Sasuke y le avisare.

- ¡Bien! – Grita con sus dos brazos levantados – Recuerda el autobús sale en una hora, ¡los espero en el estacionamiento!

Lo último lo dice gritando, mientras corre hacia la entrada del instituto. Una hora dijo, observo el reloj que marca las 8,30 de la mañana. Hace como 2 horas que me encuentro levantado y ciento que hubiera pasado como 5 horas. Con un gran suspiro, decido buscar a Sasuke.

A este lo encuentro en el pequeño jardín del instituto, se encuentra regando las plantas, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

- Al fin te encuentro – Le digo cuando mientras me voy a cercando a él

Mis palabras, hacen que de vuelta su rostro, su sonrisa se esfuma dejando en su rostro una expresión seria.

- ¿Me buscabas? – Sus palabras sonaron raras, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien le dijera eso.

- Si, necesito que aclares un tema – Cruzo mis brazos, cuando me encuentro frente a él.

- Ah… ¿para eso? – Su voz suena decaída.

Deja la regadera en el piso y cuando levanta su rostro, su típica sonrisa vuelve a su rostro y con un tono de voz más alegre me pregunta -¿qué puedo hacer por usted Obito-san?

- Quiero que me aclares la razón de que le hayas pedido dinero a Sarutobi-san

Un silencio se formó después de mis palabras, la sonrisa de Sasuke empezó a disminuir de tamaño, sus ojos evitaban lo míos y empieza a poner caras raras, un indicador de que está pensando mucho en lo que le dije.

- Usted… ¿Cómo lo supo? – Su ceño fruncido me daba a entender que ni él mismo se dio cuenta que alguien más lo escucho y al parecer tampoco sabía del caos que estaba provocando en la institución.

-Sarutobi-san me llamo esta mañana a su oficina – Comienzo – Al parecer una persona escucho que él te daría dinero…

- ¡Oh my god! - Expresa Sasuke, agarrando su cabeza con sus manos, interrumpiendo mi discurso.

Lo observo detenidamente, y a pesar de haber pronunciado esas palabras, él no parecía estar arrepentido de nada. Suspiro y continúo.

- Si esto continua así, algún alumno puede ir con el chisme al comité de padres – La sola mención del comité hace que la expresión divertida de Sasuke se le borrara por completo de su rostro, mostrando su ceño fruncido – y estos estarán encima de nosotros, otra vez.

Un silencio nos rodea, mientras espero la respuesta de Sasuke, quien observa con mucho detenimiento sus manos. Al parecer la duda de Sasuke era si contarme o no.

- ¿Me contaras? – Rompo el silencio, provocando que me mire.

- Esta bien – Contesta al mismo tiempo que suspira – Le pedí dinero porque a la Fundación, de la cual soy voluntario, necesita de algunas cosas que les son indispensables como comida, camas, acolchados, ya sabe lo más importante para subsistir, además el dinero se lo pido como una colaboración, algo así como que la institución donara dinero para estos chicos que están muy necesitados; y muy importante el cheque ira a nombre de la institución y si la gente se entera que donamos a los más necesitados, seremos reconocimos como personas muy caritativas y ya sabe la gente adora a la gente caritativas, como Angelina Jolie y Brad Pitt que son personas muy caritativas y la gente los ama!

Había una cosa que me había dado cuenta en la segunda semana de conocer a Sasuke, él era un gran mentiroso. La facilidad con la que daba discursos largos, yéndose por las ramas algunas veces, pero sobre todo coherentes hacía que la mayoría de la gente le creyera, pero por suerte yo conocía la personalidad típica de una persona que posee el mismo trastorno que Sasuke y por consecuencia no caía tan fácil en sus mentiras.

- ¿En serio? – Lo miro fijamente, mientras él abre un poco sus ojos, signo claro de que esta dudando.

- Po-por supuesto – Contesta tartamudeando, algo atípico en él.

- Acabas de dudar – Esto fue suficiente para que me mirara sorprendido, para luego sonreír.

- Me atrapaste – Dice levantando sus manos al cielo, como si se tratara de un criminal y yo del policía que lo atrapa – Bueno la existencia de la fundación es verdad, lo del ser voluntario y el dinero no.

- ¿Para qué quieres el dinero? – Por una extraña razón sus palabras me suenan de los más normales, bueno si pensamos en la manera de pensar que posee el chico.

- Tal vez…- Empieza mientras retuerce sus manos – Vi…por ahí…algo que me gusto.

- ¿Qué te gusto? – Insisto.

- ¡Un telescopio! – Grita con sus ojos cerrado, su respuesta me deja atónito nunca espere que le pidiera dinero al dueño del instituto dinero para que él se compre un telescopio. Sasuke abre un ojo, como queriendo comprobar que es seguro que abra por completo sus ojos. Cuando los abre me mira como esperando mi reacción.

- Le pediste dinero al sueño de la institución – Comienzo – y todo ¿para comprarte un telescopio?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Exclama – Necesito de él para poder encontrar ovnis y así después mostrarles a la sociedad, para demostrar que ellos existen y de paso me haga famoso, y bueno tal vez me haga millonario.

Había algo en sus palabras que no me convencían del todo, como si quisiera ocultar la verdadera razón, pero como ya me plantee la vez pasada, si Sasuke mentía dos veces significaba que no me quería contar la verdad y por consecuencia esta conversación se alargaría demasiado si insistía en conocer la verdad, pero el problema yace en el hecho que no tengo mucho tiempo.

- Haber Sasuke la cuestión es que tú, le pidas dinero a Sarutobi-san, primero mintiendo, hablando de parte de una Fundación que ni te conoce y por ultimo solo para complacer tu capricho – Intento hablar con la mayor tranquilidad que posee – Dime ¿está bien lo que hiciste?

Sasuke baja su mirada al piso, al parecer recién se estaba dando cuenta de la situación

- No, está mal

- ¿Y qué es lo que harás? – Pregunto, haciendo que me mire.

- ¿Disculparme con Hiruzen-san?

- ¡Correcto! – Contesto – Pero lo tendremos que hacer de una manera especial

- ¿Manera especial?

- Si – Respondo repasando la idea que se ocurrió – Tu solo sígueme

Llevo a Sasuke a la cafetería, le explico mi plan, para luego ir en busca de Sarutobi-san. Como alguien escucho la conversación que tuvieron Sasuke y el dueño, debemos detener los rumores que está pasando de boca en boca y que mejor manera que Sasuke se disculpe, en la cafetería, frente a todos.

Cuando convenzo a Sarutobi-san, me dirijo primero a la cafetería para ver si Sasuke no se movió de lugar, una cuestión que era complicada contado con el hecho de que él, es conocido por ser demasiado inquieto. Llego a la cafetería y lo encuentro sentado en una mesa, jugando con su celular, me acerco y le hablo.

- En cualquier momento llegara

- Ok – Responde mirándome y guardando su celular.

-Recuerda, que todo debe parecer como una casualidad – Le recalco

- Obito-san, no se preocupe – Comenta seguro de sí mismo – Yo sé lo que hago

"Y es por eso que me preocupo" pienso

Dirijo mi mirada hacia la entrada de la cafetería y observo a Sarutobi-san entrar en esta, miro a Sasuke y le digo que vaya. Él se levanta y camina hacia el anciano, mientras yo me siento lo más cerca posible de ellos.

- ¡Hiruzen-san! – Exclama Sasuke, interrumpiéndole el paso

-¡Sasuke-kun! – Responde, un poco sobreactuado diría yo – Que casualidad verte

- Si – Dice Sasuke con su típica sonrisa – Quería hablarle, para aclarar el ¡malentendido que hubo sobre el dinero! – Su voz aumenta de volumen

"¿Este chico no entendió el concepto de natural y casual? Pienso, mientras observo a los chicos, que estaban alrededor, poner atención a lo que Sasuke y el dueño del instituto hablan.

- Quería disculparme con usted – Comienza el pequeño demonio – Yo mal interprete las cosas, la Fundación nunca me pidió dinero, sino que si la institución se animaba a realizar un evento de beneficencia a favor de estos niños huérfanos.

-¡Oh, así que era eso! – Exclama sorprendido el anciano, tragándose el cuento de Sasuke – Sabes Sasuke-kun, me encantaría ayudar con ese evento, entonces ¿nada de dinero?

- No, fue un error mío, que escuche mal – Dice Sasuke y sigue con su mentira – Yo hablare con el director de la Fundación y le comentare lo que usted ha dicho.

-Qué bueno que aclaramos este tema, porque me estabas poniendo entre la espada y la pared – Expresa aliviado el dueño – Ya sabes que yo no puedo sacar dinero de la institución, sin antes consultar con todos.

- Por supuesto que lo sé – Dice Sasuke – y por eso le pido disculpas, debí haber preguntado primero y confirmar lo que me habían dicho, yo solo espero que esto no le haya causado ningún problema a usted.

- No, Sasuke-kun no te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya lo aclaramos

- Cierto

-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme – Dice Sarutobi-san al tiempo que se despide de Sasuke y se va hacia el patio.

Observo a dos chicas, que están enfrente de mí, cuchichear entre ellas al mismo tiempo que una de ella señala a Sasuke; al parecer la pequeña actuación funciono.

Sasuke se sienta al frente mío y me pregunta que tal estuvo.

-¿Qué harás con el supuesto evento de beneficencia? – Desde que él dijo eso no puedo parar de pensar cómo es que este mocoso sabe inventar mentiras tan rápido.

-Nada – Contesta con tranquilidad

-¿Nada?, pero si le acabas de decir a Sarutobi-san que le ibas a avisar cuando se llevara a cabo el supuesto evento.

- Tiene 77 años ¿crees que se acuerde? – Me pregunta como si fuera algo muy obvio.

-Pero si él se acuerda, tú te harás cargo de todo - Contesto

-Está bien, asumiré las consecuencias – Expresa sonriendo – y como ya me disculpe, me voy a clases

-Espera – Digo al tiempo que agarro su brazo, haciendo que se dé la vuelta y me mire

-¿Qué pasa?

- Aun queda algo más

- ¿Qué más queda?

- Hoy el instituto ira a un evento deportivo, que se realizara en la escuela hermana – Hablo despacio para poder anticipar su reacción

- ¿Y? -Pregunta, al parecer ya está deduciendo hacia donde voy con esta conversación

- Como sabes, que este hecho se ha convertido en un chisme, lamentablemente Tsunade-san escucho al respeto y por consecuencia me ha dicho que como castigo debes ir al evento deportivo.

Sasuke se queda mirándome, como si no entendiera que estuviera pasando, abre la boca en un intento de decir algo y al instante la cierra.

- Debes ir a buscar tu ropa deportiva y de ahí vamos al estacionamiento -Continuo, ignorando el hecho de que Sasuke aún no pronuncio ni una palabra -Gai-sensei nos debe estar esperando.

-Pero tengo clases y dudo que mi profesor quiera que me vaya – Se justifica.

- Entonces hablare con tu profesor – Contesto tranquilo – Y ten en cuenta que este castigo va por parte de la directora.

- Sabía que era malvada, pero no tanto – Dice Sasuke, para después irse.

"Si, esa mujer es malvada, demasiado diría yo" recordando que este era también una especie de castigo para mí.

* * *

><p>Hablar con el profesor de Sasuke fue de lo más sencillo, a diferencia de lo que este me dijo sobre que no lo dejaría ir, fue todo lo contrario.<p>

- Lo tuve que sacar de clases, porque no se quedaba quieto – Me contesta Asuma-sensei, hablando en murmuro para que Sasuke no lo escuchara

Ahora comprendo porque en la mañana encontré a Sasuke regando el jardín y no en clases, como se suponía.

- Pero este día no haremos nada de importancia, por lo que Sasuke se puede retirar – Esta vez lo dice en voz alta, provocando que Sasuke lo mirara fijamente, como pidiéndole ayuda, pero al parecer su suplica estaba siendo rechazada, ya que Asuma-sensei evitaba mirarlo.

- Entonces nosotros nos retiramos – Comento intentado evitar que esta situación incómoda continúe.

- Por supuesto – Contesta – Que les vaya bien y Sasuke diviértete – Esto último lo dijo con diversión, al parecer estaba feliz de sacarse a Sasuke de encima

A punto de darme la vuelta, siento la mirada clava en mi persona, busco a esa persona y me encuentro a Hinata, quien nos observa con su ceño fruncido muy marcado. Le devuelto la mira y agacho mi cabeza como saludándola, esto provoca que de vuelta rápido su cara hacia el pizarrón, como si intentara ignorarme.

"Aun me odia" pienso mientras veo como Hinata empieza a escribir en su cuaderno. Dirijo mi mirada a Sasuke, quien se encuentra con su cabeza gacha. Me despido se Asuma-sensei y nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento.

Cuando vamos por el pasillo, de unos de las aulas, sale de golpe una cabeza naranja, provocando que Sasuke y yo pequemos un pequeño salto. Observo detenidamente quien era la causa de tal reacción y veo a Hikari.

- ¡Sasu-chan! – Exclama la chica con mucha energía.

-¡Hikari, casi me matas del susto! – La reta Sasuke.

- Lo siento – Se disculpa, luego me mira y me saluda – Buenos días Uchida-san.

- Buenos días Hikari – Contesto.

-¿A dónde van? – Típico de ella, ir al grano.

- Al estúpido evento de deportes – Contesta Sasuke de mala gana.

- ¿En serio? – La alegría de Hikari es tan grande, que hasta siento que la puedo tocar – ¡Yo también tengo que ir!

- Pero el autobús está por salir – Si ella iba a ir ¿cómo es que aún seguía en clases?

- Si, pero iré mas tarde – Contesta con una sonrisa – Además estoy en examen.

La observo detenidamente, miro como la mitad de su cuerpo se encuentra afuera de la ventana, miro a su pupitre y veo una hoja. Dirijo mi mirada hacia el frente del pizarrón y me encuentro con la mirada de Kurenai-sensei, quien nos observa atónita.

-Entonces deberías continuar con tu examen – Le digo a Hikari, quien me mira, para luego volver a entras por completo en el aula. Miro a Kurenai-sensei, hago una pequeña reverencia y ella mueve la mano en el aire, como comprendiendo la situación.

Con Sasuke continuo el camino hacia el autobús, yo me siento al lado de Gai-sensei, quien comenta lo emocionado que esta.

-Solo espero y Sasuke se controle esta vez – Su comentario hace que deje de mirar el paisaje.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Le pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

- Ya verás – fue su contestación.

* * *

><p>Llegamos al instituto y fuimos directo al campo, donde están todos los alumnos, demasiado entusiasmados. Pero hay otra cosa que llama mucho más mi atención.<p>

-¡Corran, bolas de inútiles! – Grita Sasuke al equipo de futbol, quienes están jugando - ¡Mierda, le hubieran pagado al árbitro! – vuelve a exclamar.

Aun no entiendo el cambio drástico que tuvo Sasuke, en el momento que empezó a ver a los chicos jugar, paso de ser un chico demasiado educado a uno que largaba palabrotas sin importarle que todo el mundo lo viera.

- ¿Esto es normal? – Le pregunto a Gai, que se encuentra al lado mío.

- Si – Contesta mirándome – Bueno, en realidad hasta ahora no ha dicho sus palabras más vulgares, así que diría que se está controlando un poco.

¿Palabras más vulgares? ¿Controlar? si esto era así, no me quería imaginar cómo sería sin control. Observo a Sasuke, que se encuentra parado al lado de la banca de los suplentes, insultar al árbitro.

Desde que lo conocí Sasuke siempre me hablo con mucho respeto, demasiado para un chico de su edad, siempre utiliza el "watashi" antes que el "ore", así que ¿cómo un chico que posee un lengua amplio y refinado, pueda llegar a decir esas palabras?

El silbato del árbitro me saca de mis pensamientos, veo como Sasuke se acerca a nosotros, murmurando algo que no logro comprender. Cuando se encuentra frente a nosotros nos dice.

- El árbitro fue comprado.

- No sabía que te gustara el futbol – Le digo a Sasuke.

- No me gusta – Contesta, ahora tranquilo – y tampoco le entiendo mucho.

- Entonces ¿Cómo sabes que el árbitro estaba equivocado?

- No lo sé, yo solo quería insultarlo – Responde con una sonrisa – Además cuando el equipo de uno pierde siempre escucho a la gente decir "el árbitro fue comprado".

- ¿Por qué querías insultarlo? – Le pregunta Gai.

- No me gustan sus zapatillas – Responde de lo más tranquilo, como si fuera común que insultaras a alguien por no gustarte sus zapatillas.

-¡Sasu-chan! – Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Hikari, los tres dirigimos la mirada hacia donde proviene su voz.

Hikari corre hacia nosotros, son su ropa deportiva puesta y su cabello colorado recogido en una cola alta. Sasuke sale corriendo hacia ella abrazándola en el proceso.

- Él la adora – Comenta Gai.

Observo como Hikari, aun abrazada a Sasuke, le revuelve el cabello corto de este. Los dos, mientras ríen, se acercan hacia nosotros.

- Como no va a quererla, si es su prima – Le respondo.

- Gai-sensei ya estamos listos – Le dice Hikari – Lo estamos esperando a usted.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu! – Grita Gai, al tiempo que sale corriendo hacia el campo de atletismo.

- ¿Ustedes me irán a ver? – Nos pregunta Hikari.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Exclama alegre Sasuke.

- Seguro – Respondo.

Hikari, la prima mayor de Sasuke, se encuentra en el equipo de atletismo y según palabras de Gai, era su mejor alumna en las carreras, tanto que siempre ganaba el primer lugar.

Cuando llegamos Gai junto a Hikari se acercan al grupo de chicos, que reconozco como el club de atletismo. De pronto se escucha una voz, proveniente del parlante, indicando que la carrera de100 metros ya estaba por comenzar.

Todos los chicos forman una fila y se preparan para empezar la carrera.

- ¡Ustedes pueden! – Escucho la voz de Gai alentándolos.

- ¡Hikari tu puedes! – Grita Sasuke a Hikari, quien en su pecho lleva el numero 9.

Se escucha el tiro de la pistola del juez de salida y empieza la carrera, Hikari se mantiene a la cabeza, siendo seguida por una chica del otro instituto

"Es rápida" Pienso mientras observo como corre Hikari. Miro a Sasuke esperando que dijera algún insulto, pero se encuentra tan concentrado mirando la carrera, que por primera vez lo veo callado.

- ¡Sí! – Grita Sasuke, para luego salir corriendo hacia el campo

Miro el campo, la carrera termino y al parecer Hikari gano, ya que Gai la está abrazando, que luego es empujado por Sasuke. Me acerco a ellos y felicito a Hikari por su triunfo. Esta nos dice que se ira a refrescar, siendo seguida por Sasuke.

- Pensé que Sasuke diría algún insulto – Comento.

- Es por Hikari – Dice Gai – Cuando ella es la que está participando, él siempre se contiene.

Después de la carrera, fuimos a ver el partido de básquet ball, en el cual Sasuke se encargó de llenar el lugar de sus palabrotas, siendo Hikari la que me pedía perdón por el espectáculo que estaba dando Sasuke.

En el partido de Rugby, Hikari se encargó de callar a Sasuke, comprándole mucha comida, para que mantenga su boca ocupada y de esa manera no pueda insultar. Intento que falla en el final, cuando este de un solo saque termina toda la comida.

Y Aquí estamos, esperando que el partido de béisbol empiece. Tsunade dijo que Sasuke tenía que venir si o si a este evento como un tipo de castigo, pero hasta ahora lo único que el pequeño demonio hizo fue gritar e insultar, lo que me hace pensar que esto me parece más un castigo para mí, que para él.

- Sasuke-kun – Lo llama Gai

- Si – Contesta Sasuke, caminando hacia él

- Acompáñame a buscar unas toallas

-¿Por qué yo?

- Porque si le pido a Obito-sensei se enojara – Dice Gai en un murmullo, seguro para que no lo pudiera escuchar, cosa que no logró – Y Hikari es una dama

- Hikari es mucho más masculina que yo – Exclama Sasuke

- Ja…ja…ja…ja… – Escucho una risa escalofriante al lado mío, miro a Hikari y siento como si un aura oscura se posara sobre su cuerpo

- Este bien voy – Dice Sasuke, empezando a correr.

- ¡Espera Sasuke-kun! – Grita Gai, corriendo detrás del susodicho.

Vuelo mi vista a Hikari, quien me sonríe con su típica sonrisa, se queda un rato viéndome fijamente, le pregunto si pasa algo.

- Escuche el rumor sobre Sasuke y el dinero – Contesta

- Ya veo – Al parecer quiere ir a un punto con esto - ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- ¿Sasuke le dijo para que quería el dinero?

- No puedo decirte eso – Siempre y ante todo estaba la privacidad del paciente, aunque sea su madre yo nunca debo abrir la boca, consejo que me dio un senpai

- ¿Era para un telescopio? – La miro sorprendido, si ella sabe la razón ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Sasuke anoche estaba viendo una revista con telescopios y deduje eso cuando escuche hoy el rumor – Contesta

- Entonces sabes que él quiere ver ovnis ¿no? – Pregunto

- Estoy segura que esa no es la verdadera razón, sino otra – Responde

- ¿Cómo cuál? – Pregunto

- Souske cumple años en dos semanas – Souske es el hermano menor de Hikari y primo de Sasuke – A él le gusta observar las estrellas.

Las últimas palabras de Hikari, hacen que pueda conectar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, y era como yo había pensado Sasuke me estaba mintiendo en la razón de comprar un telescopio.

- Ya volvieron – Dice Hikari, miro al frente y veo a Sasuke darle una toalla a un jugador.

Ya no sé qué pensar sobre Sasuke, en un primer momento me sonó como un mocoso que se encapricho con obtener algo, pero ahora me hace pensar que tal vez no era tan así; la situación que ellos están viviendo no es muy buena, hasta donde se Sasuke vive junto a Hinata, Hikari y Souske, pero que la madre de estos dos ultimo ya había fallecido.

- Ya vuelvo – Dice Hikari, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mi vista vuelve a Sasuke, que continua entregando algunas toallas, pero de un momento a otro veo como cae hacia atrás desmayado.

Me levanto de golpe y me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra tirado este. Cuando llego a su lado, observo una marca redonda de color rojo en frente y al lado de este una pelota de béisbol. Me doy vuelta y veo como un chico corre hacia nosotros, por lo preocupado que se ve, seguro fue quien tiro la pelota.

- ¡Sasuke-kun responde! – Escucho a Gai, quien intenta despertar a Sasuke – Sabia que algo como esto iba a suceder, si solo yo hubiera estado a su lado.

- Tranquilo, solo esta desmayado – Lo intentó tranquilizar, ya que se encuentra demasiado nervioso – Además fue solo un golpe.

-¡¿Solo un golpe?! – Grita Gai desesperado, sorprendiéndome – Con esto seguro me demandan.

¿Demandar? ¿Qué demonios está diciendo? ¿Por qué alguien lo denunciaría? Si solamente fue un pequeño golpe en su frente, dudo que Sasuke se muera por esto y eso lo dice alguien que ya fue golpeado por una pelota de vóley.

-¿Quién te demandara? – Pregunto.

- ¿Quién más? – Cuestiona al borde de un ataque de pánico, pero como yo no respondo sigue hablando - ¡Su abuelo!

- ¿Por qué su abu…- No puedo terminar, ya que soy interrumpido por la voz de Hikari.

- Aun lado, dejen pasar a la experta en primero auxilios.

Me hago aun lado, Hikari se acerca a Sasuke toma su muñeca, comprobando su pulso y luego mira a Gai.

- Tranquilo señor, solo esta desmayado – Dice imitando a un paramédico mientras le guiña un ojo. A pesar de yo haberlo dicho hace rato, solo después de que Hikari confirmara, que Sasuke está desmayado, Gai se tranquiliza.

Con ayuda del chico que tiro la pelota, llevamos a Sasuke fuera del campo de juego, lo acostamos en el pasto. Hikari se acerca y pone la cabeza de él sobre sus piernas. Gai confirmando con ella, de que Sasuke iba a estar bien, se retira para hablar con los chicos que están por jugar.

- A pesar de ser su prima, estas mucho más tranquila que Gai-sensei – Comento, rompiendo el silencio.

- He visto a Sasuke golpearse la cabeza con cosas mucho peores – Contesta mirándolo con ternura, mientras acaricia su cabeza – Además Gai-sensei está asustado por los rumores.

-¿Qué rumores?

- Sobre mi abuelo, algo así como que si nos pasaba algo a nosotros él puede llegar a demandar la escuela.

- ¿Tan importante es tu abuelo? – Mi pregunta provoca que me mire sorprendida.

- Pensé que Sasuke te había contado.

- No, nunca – Contesto - ¿Quién es?

- Se llama Yagami Tetsu.

Yagami Tetsu, ese nombre me suena pero ¿Dónde lo escuche? Intento recordar donde lo escuche a ese nombre y un recuerdo llega a mi mente.

Cuando estaba en la facultad, un día un profesor dijo que íbamos a visitar el hospital Yagami, que nos iba a dar una charla Yagami Tetsu, el director general de dicho hospital.

Miro a Hikari sorprendido, ¿él abuelo de ellos era ese hombre? ¿Quién es conocido como uno de los mejores médicos?

- Te sorprendiste igual que todos – Me dice Hikari

- Sasuke, me dijo que él vive contigo, tu hermano y Hinata, pero nunca me hablo que tuviera un abuelo

- Bueno, eso es porque la relación que ellos tiene no es muy buena – Responde Hikari – Pero aun así la gente piensa que si le pasa algo a Sasuke, mi abuelo hará algo al respeto – Hace una pausa, como si recordara algo - Pero como se encuentran las cosas, él sería la última persona en la tierra que se preocuparía por Sasuke, además mi abuelo siempre parece estar de mal humor, por lo que la mayoría de la gente tiende a tenerle miedo.

- Ya veo – Contesto – Pero, si tan mala es la relación de Sasuke y su abuelo ¿de dónde salió ese rumor?

- Fue un día que Sasuke se salteo la hora de música, no tuvo mejor idea que correr por los pasillos – La miro, intentando imaginar que habra hecho el pequeño demonio – eso no fue tan malo, el problema es que justo un chico había vomitado en el pasillo y este se encontraba limpiándolo. Todo sucedió tan rápido que él chico no se dio cuenta en que momento apareció Sasuke, se resbalo en el piso y termino en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza. Me llamaron para que vaya a verlo y cuando llego a la enfermería estaba mi abuelo gritándole a la enfermera.

- ¿Qué le decía?

- Mmm…no escuche muy bien, pero era algo que si no hacia bien su trabajo iba a hacer que la echaran – Responde – Yo pensé que él estaba preocupado por Sasuke, pero después me entere que se había enfadado porque lo habían llamado en medio de una junta importante y que según sus conocimientos la enfermera del instituto era pésima.

- Entonces de ahí sale el rumor, de que si les pasa algo a ustedes, él tomaría acción en el asunto – Deduzco.

- Correcto, pero aun así me da un poco de gracia cuando la gente sobreactúa con nosotros, en especial con Sasuke.

- Por su trastorno ¿no? – Hikari me mira y mientras asiente con su cabeza, sonríe levemente. A parecer había dado en el clavo, hablar sobre el trastorno de Sasuke todavía es un tema delicado para ella.

Escuchamos un pequeño gemido proveniente de Sasuke, ambos lo miramos. Este se sienta, mientras sostiene su cabeza con sus manos, al parecer está muy aturdido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunto, haciendo que se dé la vuelta y me mire.

- Soñé con aves – Es lo primero que me contesta – y tu querías atrapar algunas…jajaja.

- Tomare eso como un más o menos – Miro a Hikari, que me devuelve la mirada, levantando levemente sus hombres. Ella tampoco lo entendia.

- ¡Pero nunca lo podrás atrapar! – Me grita, señalándome con su dedo.

- Bueno, Sasuke mucha diversión por hoy – Hikari agarra la mano de Sasuke y la baja – Ahora vamos a ir a refrescarnos, porque se nota que aun sigues dormido.

Hikari se lleva a Sasuke, de la mano, hacia las fuentes de agua. Dios ¿que tiene este mocoso con las aves? Al parecer tiene una fijación con estas, pero como es obvio su fascinación con las aves debe tener un significado mucho más profundo. Hago una nota mental de que lo próximo que debo averiguar es el porqué de su fijación con las aves, solo espero poder acordarme.

Cuando vuelven, Sasuke ya despierto, no vuelve a comentar sobre su sueño y termina haciendo lo que mejor supo hacer en toda la tarde, si insultar.

El evento término cerca del atardecer, en donde se premió a los primero lugares, Hikari recibió una medalla por lograr llegar en primer lugar.

Nos dirigimos hacia los autobuses, al parecer no era el único cansado, ya que la mayoría iba en silencio; algo muy bueno para mí, que planeo dormir en todo el viaje. Pero eso se lo hubiera logrado si no fuera porque Sasuke venía en el mismo autobús.

- ¡Yeah! – Escucho el grito de Sasuke, proveniente de la parte de atrás – Ahora ¿Qué canción vamos a cantar?

- ¡Yo quiero cantar una de YUI! – Responde Hikari. Si Sasuke solo es una bomba, junto a Hikari parecían una bomba nuclear – ¡Summer song!

- Taiyou ga mikata suru hi ni yaketa kimi ga te wo furu kara – Hikari empieza a cantar, mientras aplaude, siendo seguida por Sasuke - Kitai shiten da yakusoku no kisetsu ni tobikomu ningyo mitai ni.

Bueno, había algo que no puedo negar, los dos cantan muy bien. Mientras ellos siguen cantando, la gente que al parecer estaba muy cansada, empieza a recuperar sus energías, ya que escucho que empiezan a aplaudir y lo que conocen el tema se ponen a cantar.

Yo aún no sé cómo lo hacen, pero por alguna extraña razón escucharlos tan animados, te levantan el estado de ánimo. Observo el paisaje mientras escucho como todo el mundo canta, provocando que sonriera, su buen humor me llego hasta a mí.

- Hajimaru yo natsu yasumi lan la lan la~ - Se escuchar los aplausos e incluso el chofer toca la bocina, si estos mocosos son grandiosos.

* * *

><p>"Había dicho que la variable, denominada Sasuke, hacía de mi día un caos, pero al mismo tiempo lo convertía en un gran día y es por eso que estoy seguro que con él nunca me aburriré".<p>

Después de anotarlo en mi cuaderno, que lleva el nombre de Sasuke, lo guardo en mi escritorio. Me levanto a punto de irme a mi casa, hace como media hora que habíamos vuelto, Sasuke se fue con Hikari, mientras yo vine a mi oficina para anotar lo que había descubierto el día de hoy.

La puerta se abre, mostrándome a Shizune-san, la enfermera del instituto, una vez dentro le pregunto que necesita.

- La lista de los chicos a quienes atiende y su diagnóstico – Se sienta al frente mío, mostrándome su cuaderno.

- Esta bien, pero solo son posibles diagnósticos – Contesto – Aun me falta algunas cosas para determinarlo.

- No importa – Responde – Con lo que tenga es suficiente.

- Esta bien.

- Bien, el primero es – Mira su lista - Takagawa Juugo.

- Baja autoestima – Respondo recordando a Juugo.

- Bien – Ella escribe al lado se su nombre "baja autoestima" – Yagami Hikari

- Estrés – Hikari por suerte no poseía un gran problema.

- Uzumaki Naruto

- Problemas de conducta – Yo sigo contestando, mientras Shizune escribe todo en su cuaderno.

- Hyuuga Hinata

- Principio de depresión – Contesto seguro, Shizune me mira sorprendida y luego lo escribe en su cuaderno.

- Por último, Yagami Sasuke

- Él ya tiene un diagnostico – Respondo extrañado de que me preguntara por él.

- Tiene razón – Contesta ella, al parecer recién se acordó – Pero bueno usted dígamelo, si no tendré que ir a buscar sus papeles y le cuento que yo ya me quiero ir.

- Jaja seguro – Coincidiendo con ella, yo también ya me quería ir – Anota, Sasuke tiene Trastorno maníaco depresivo.

* * *

><p><em>Irónicamente ese día Hikari me dijo más sobre él, de lo que el mismo me hubiera contado. Y quizás debí haber investigado más sobre su familia, sobre los problemas que tenia con su abuelo e incluso sobre Souske, pero lo único que hice fue esperar a que él sea el primero en hablar sobre eso.<br>_

_Pero cuando él lo hizo, ya era tarde para una solución y e__se fue un error que cometí, del cual me arrepentí y que aún...me sigo arrepintiendo._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

*Watashi: Manera de decir "yo" pero en un nivel formal.

*Boku: También significa "yo" pero este es informal e incluso vulgar.

*La canción que canta Sasuke y Hikari es de YUI y se llama Summer song (por si alguien quiere escuchar)

Y así es señoras y señores, Sasuke padece del trastorno maníaco depresivo, que mayormente es conocido como bipolaridad, ese es un punto muy importante para entender la razón por la que Sasuke se comporta de esa manera, pero por una extraña razón me olvide agregarlo en sumary, así que eso tuve que agregarlo. También el rating paso de K+ a T ya que habrá insinuaciones sexuales en futuro.

Ahora quisiera agradecer a los Reviews de UmeFuyu y Uchihinata-20, me alegra que les haya gustado, eso me hace feliz. Debo aclarar que amo el SasuHina, es mi pareja preferida junto al NaruSaku, así que no te preocupes Sasuke terminara con Hinata, pero en un futuro muy lejano, pero eso si cuando los juntes tendrá mucha mas coherencia que lo que hizo Kishimoto.

Sin mas que agregar me despido ;D


	3. El día que le fueron infiel

Hola! aqui el tercer capitulo. Este capitulo se ubica dos años después del anterior, pero desde el próximo capitulo haré los capítulos seguidos.

*La letras en cursiva (del principio y del final) representa el presente, que es hablado únicamente por Obito.

*Las letras normales representa el pasado.

*Las letras en negrita ubicara el año del capitulo. por ejemplo "**Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria"** (se ubica al primer año que Obito lo conoce) o "**Sasuke, 16 años, Segundo año de preparatoria**" (se ubica en el segundo año).

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Dicho esto, que empiece!

* * *

><p>"<em>Las relaciones amorosas son complicadas" me había dicho una vez mi hermana, en medio del llanto, después de terminar con su novio. <em>

_Recuerdo que ese día planee que nunca en mi vida me iba a enamorar. Pero aun si, en mi adolescencia, empecé a salir con chicas, pero a ninguna la he llegado a amar y mucho menos dedicarles un "te amo". Cuando terminaba con ellas mi vida seguía igual, sin ningún cambio drástico._

_Sin embargo después de la confesión de Rin, me todo como tres días responderla y tal vez era el hecho que ella me interesaba en muchos aspectos. Empezamos nuestra relación de la mejor manera, tuve uno que otro inconveniente, pero ninguno tan malo. Por lo que pensar en la infidelidad, era un tema que nunca llegue a considerar, hasta que esas palabras salieron de la boca de Sasuke._

"_**El día que le fueron infiel"**_

**Sasuke, 17 años, tercer año de preparatoria.**

**POV Obito**

—Así que cumples 1 año de noviazgo —Son las primeras palabras que salen de la boca de Sasuke, una vez sentado.

—No lo sé – Contesto con indiferencia – Realmente esas cosas no me interesan mucho.

— Si es así, ¿para qué es la pequeña caja? — Pregunta Sasuke señalándola, dirijo mi mirada hacia el objeto en cuestión, es una cajita dorada adornada con un moño rojo; tal vez debí haberla escondido antes que Sasuke llegara.

Quizás si estuve algo ansioso por este día, hace como un año que empecé a salir con Rin, pero a diferencia de las otras chicas con las que salí, esta vez sí estoy emocionado por haber cumplido un año de salir con ella, y es tanta mi emoción que en un impulso, termine comprándole un collar.

— ¿Saldrán a una cita? — Vuelve a preguntar de Sasuke, haciéndome volver a la realidad, la expresión en su rostro me da a entender que está muy interesado en mi respuesta.

— ¿Y qué me dice tú? —Contraataco, para evitar hablar sobre mi relación — ¿Qué harán Hinata y tu cuando cumplan un año de noviazgo?

— Hinata no lo quiere festejar — Contesta moviendo sus hombros hacia arriba — dijo algo como que si festejamos seria perdida de dinero y tiempo, y además que el único aniversario más importante es el de casados.

Hinata a pesar de haber mejorado en su actitud hacia las demás personas, aún sigue siendo un poco amargada con las cuestiones sentimentales. Si ella supiera que le compre a Rin un regalo por nuestro primer aniversario, se me burlaría en mi cara durante días, razón por la que debo evitar que Sasuke se entere eso.

— Pero no quiero hablar sobre mi — Sasuke vuelve a hablar, al mismo tiempo que coloca sus brazos sobre mi escritorio y se acerca un poco más hacia mí — Quiero saber sobre tu cita.

— Sasuke, este lugar es para hablar sobre ti, no sobre mi vida amorosa — Respondo tranquilo, mientras me reclino en mi silla, alejándome de él.

— ¡Pero es más interesante tu vida amorosa, que la mía! — Exclama mientras levanta sus brazos.

— ¿Pero en que te beneficia saber eso?

— Porque quiero saber si las cosas entre ustedes van bien — Las palabras de Sasuke me toman por sorpresa.

— ¿Para qué? — Cuestiono, ahora mucho más interesado.

— El primer aniversario es importante, pero yo no lo puedo festejar porque Hinata dijo que estará ocupada ese día y que yo debo cuidar a Souske, que se quedara solo — Por su tono de voz, se nota que es sincero en lo que dice — ¡Y yo no quiero que tú pases lo mismo que yo!

Más que preocupación por mí, es solamente su deseo que es frustrado y desea que alguien más lo cumpla, en este caso yo. Largo un suspiro pesado, la insistencia que posee Sasuke por algún tema en específico provoca que termines hablando de dicha cuestión en toda la sesión e incluso después de esta, como cuando Sasuke se cruza conmigo en el pasillo o cuando me llama por teléfono.

Pero esta vez es diferente, hablar sobre mi romance con Rin, me hace poner demasiado nervioso y en si no es un tema del cual quiero hablar con el pequeño demonio hasta que se acabe el día.

— ¿Entonces? —– Vuelve a insistir.

— Está bien, si invitare a Rin a una cita — Contesto — ¿Estas feliz ahora?

— ¡Yes! — Grita Sasuke, mientras se para y levanta sus brazos, como si de una victoria se tratara, para luego bajarlo y agregar — Ahora si me voy.

— ¿Qué?

— Nos vemos — Me contesta saliendo de mi oficina y saludando con su mano.

La puerta se cierra, dejándome atónito, ¿qué había pasado? Miro mi reloj y observo que aún me queda como 20 min para que la sesión con Sasuke acabe, pero como este se fue demasiado rápido, me deja ese tiempo para mí.

Abro la cajita de regalos y observo el colgante de perla que le compre, que A Rin le guste. Ayer reserve una mesa en un restaurant medio caro, pero estoy seguro que valdrá la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hinata<strong>

Camino hacia el comedor, Sasuke me dijo que después de su sesión con Obito, iría directo a comer. Miro a Ten Ten, que camina al lado mío, tararear su canción favorita.

—Disculpa, no tuve tiempo de hacer los almuerzos — Ten Ten me mira y empieza a reír.

— Hinata ya te dije que no te preocupes — Me contesta, mientras me regala una sonrisa — Tenias mucho que hacer hoy, además hacer tres almuerzos es mucho para ti.

— Si, pero hoy me tocaba hacerlo a mí.

— Hyuuga Hinata — Ten Ten se coloca frente a mí, con sus brazos en su cintura – si no dejas de insistir con eso, me enojare.

Yo la observo sorprendida, una parte de mi sabía que tenía razón, anoche tuve que terminar de escribir las lista de los chicos que iríamos al viaje escolar, de las cosas que hay que llevar y a la mañana debí salir muy temprano, por lo que no me dio tiempo de hacer el almuerzo; pero aun así la otra parte de mí, siente culpa.

— Esta bien— Contesto en voz baja.

— ¡Así me gusta! — Dice, al tiempo que agarra mi mano — Ahora vamos por Sasuke.

Empezamos a correr, hasta llegar al comedor, miro alrededor y encuentro a Sasuke. Mientras nos acercamos a él, escucho su risa demasiado alegre.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Le pregunto a Sasuke, que levanta la vista de su celular.

— La maldición, que ha pasado de generación en generación, no ha podido afectar a Obito-san.

— ¿De qué maldición hablas? — Pregunta Ten Ten, mientras se sienta al lado de Sasuke, y yo frente a este.

— De la maldición del "no festejemos el primer aniversario" — Esto lo dice mientras me mira fijamente.

— Lindo nombre — Comento sarcásticamente.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver Obito-san en esto? — Vuelve a pregunto Ten Ten.

— Que él sí pudo superar la maldición — Contesta Sasuke al punto de llorar. Ya entiendo hacia dónde va el tema.

— Sasuke, ya te dije que no podemos festejar nuestro aniversario, porque tengo cosas que hacer ese día.

— Y tú lo dices tan fácilmente — Me contesta con indignación — Eres igual a las otras, seguro que cuando me embarace me abandonaras por otro — Sasuke coloca su cabeza en la mesa, mientras se esconde entre sus brazos.

La risa de Ten Ten, es tan fuerte que llamamos la atención de la gente. Solamente Sasuke podría salir con esas cosas, lo cual me hacía poner en duda, ¿cuál de los era el hombre en la relación? Aún recuerdo el comentario que hizo Naruto-kun, cando fuimos todos al cine, "Hinata tu eres quien lleva los pantalones en la relación", seguido de Sasuke que agrego "mis piernas no son muy lindas como para que vaya con falda".

— ¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke? — La voz de Ino-chan me hace volver a la realidad.

Esta se encuentra a lado de Sasuke, intentado ver su rostro, que aún sigue escondido; Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun y Gaara-kun están a su lado, cada uno con su bandeja de comida.

— ¿Está pensando abandonar la escuela? — Pregunta Gaara-kun con una sonrisa extraña.

— No, solo está enojado por una pequeñez — Contesto, mientras la pelirosa y el rubio se sientan al lado mío, Ino-chan y Gaara-kun se sientan al lado de Ten Ten.

— ¡¿Una pequeñez?! — Sasuke levanta su rostro y me mira fijamente - ¡Es un día importante! – y vuelve a esconder su rostro.

— ¿Ya está llorando? — Miro a Gaara-kun sostener en alto su cámara, pero es quitada por Naruto-kun.

Largo un gran suspiro, yo solo quería comer tranquila después de todo lo que hice en el día, pero por mala suerte mía, al parecer hoy es el día en el cual Sasuke se pone insoportable.

— ¿Qué día es importante? — Sakura-chan me pregunta mientras le quita del plato de Ino-chan su leche.

— Nuestro primer aniversario— Mi respuesta suena con fastidio, cosa que Ten Ten nota.

— ¿En serio? — Esa es Ino-chan la que pregunta — ¿y qué harán ese día?

— ¡Nada! — Grita Sasuke, aun escondido.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta Naruto-kun, al parecer voy a tener que contestar a todos.

— Alguien se debe quedar con Souske y lo más importante, es perdida de dinero.

Mi respuesta al parecer los toma desprevenidos, ya que empiezan a toser lo que estaban comiendo, Naruto-kun me mira sorprendido y Ten Ten solo ríe.

— Eres muy madura — Comenta Naruto-kun, es obvio que este chico nunca administro el dinero que entra a su casa.

— Más bien amargada — Al fin Sasuke pronuncia unas palabras, pero aún sigue escondido.

— Jajajaja bueno es Hinata-san de quien hablamos ella es mucho más maduro que algunos profesores incluso… — Dice Sakura-chan, al parecer intentando defenderme.

— Gracias Sakura-chan —Contesto con una sonrisa.

— Para eso están las amigas — Su respuesta no me la espere, miro a Ten Ten quien me guiña el ojo. Solo ahí me di cuenta que el típico almuerzo de tres personas se había terminado en convertir en uno de 8 personas, aunque ahora falta uno. Miro al causante de tal cambio, que aún no quiere levantar su rostro.

Desde que empecé a salir con él, las cosas en casa mejoraron un montón, tengo personas a las que por fin los puedo catalogar de amigos y todo por el pelinegro. Tal vez no me puse a pensar detenidamente en lo que Sasuke siente y asumí que como a mí no me interesaba, a él mucho menos; bueno eso se deberá a que nunca festeje ningún aniversario con los otros dos con los que salí, aunque en realidad termine con ellos mucho antes de llegar al año. Quizás deba recompensar a Sasuke, ya que desde lo de su madre se ha puesto muy insoportable conmigo.

— Sasuke — Comienzo, esperando que me mire — Tal vez me equivoque — Al parecer esas son palabras mágicas, ya que mi novio levanta su mirada hacia mí – Te pido disculpa por no pensar en tus sentimientos primero y pensar en lo que me convenía a mí, iremos a festejar nuestro aniversario, pero tendremos que ir con Souske.

— No importa — Contesta Sasuke con una sonrisa, al parecer mi disculpa término de convencerlo.

— Si quieren ese día Sosuke-chan se puede quedar en mi casa — Comenta Ten Ten.

— ¿En serio? — Pregunto — ¿No será una molestia para tus padres?

— Que va, estoy segura que a ellos no les molestara, además Souske-chan es un amor y seguro se divertirá con mi hermanito.

— Ten Ten — Sasuke llama a la castaña — ¿Souske puede quedarse en tu casa hoy?

— ¿Hoy?

— ¿Por qué? – Pregunto.

— Porque vamos a ir a espiar la cita de Obito-san.

— ¡¿Obito-san tendrá una cita con Rin-sensei?! — Pregunta Ino-chan sorprendida, al parecer esa noticia no le gusto.

— Por supuesto, hoy es su primer aniversario — Responde mi novio.

—Sasuke, no iré a espiar la cita de Obito-san — Me niego rotundamente ir a espiar una cita y mucho menos si se trata de Obito-san.

— ¿Por qué? – Me pregunta con su ceño fruncido — ¿Aun te duele?

Las palabras de Sasuke me hacen olvidar lo arrepentida que estaba hace solo unos segundos, respiro hondo para tranquilizarme, escuchando de fondo la voz de Gaara-kun diciendo un fuerte "Ohh" como si esto se tratara de una batalla. Todos nos observan callados, esperando que yo responda.

— No, lo digo porque no me interesa su cita, además hoy tengo una invitación a una exposición.

— ¡¿A dónde?! — Sasuke se levanta de golpe.

— A una exposición de arte, Neji-nii-san expondrá sus fotos y me invito, por lo que hoy no podremos salir, además tu — Lo señalo con el dedo — debes cuidar a Souske y no Ten Ten.

— Espera — Sasuke vuelve a sentarse — dime Hinata que es más importante ¿las fotos de tu hermano o la estabilidad de la relación amorosa de Obito-san?

La pregunta corta con toda la paciencia que estaba teniendo, siento como Sakura-chan y Naruto-kun se alejan un poco de mí, mientras yo me levanto. Miro a Sasuke desde arriba.

— No contestare tu pregunta, porque es obvia la respuesta — Agarro mi celular y mi billetera, que había dejado en la mesa — Ahora si me disculpan me voy, se me quito el apetito.

Guardo mis cosas en mi bolsillo, empiezo a caminar hacia salida, siendo consciente de la mirada atenta de todos sobre mi persona, me doy la vuelta.

— Y a ti — Señalo a Sasuke — Espero verte en casa temprano, para que cuides de Souske.

Camino a la salida, sin esperar la respuesta de mi novio, que estuvo a punto de convertirse en ex -novio.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sakura<strong>

Cuando termino de llevar los papeles a la sala de profesores, salgo corriendo hacia el salón de música. Voy retrasada, así que espero que esta vez Gaara no se moleste. Cuando llego ya están todos, y lo primero que veo son los ojos de Gaara que me miran fijamente, al parecer otra vez estaba molesto.

— Al fin llegas — Me dice Rin-sensei.

— Disculpe, tenía que hacer unas cosas — Contesto mientras me acerco a mi guitarra.

— No importa — Responde ella con una sonrisa comprensiva — Ahora pónganse en sus posiciones.

Me coloco mi guitarra, pero aun siento la mirada fija de Gaara en mi persona, me acerco a Naruto.

— Naruto, cambiemos de lugar.

— ¿Por qué?

— Siento que si esto más tiempo cerca de Gaara, este me matara.

— Él no mata ni una mosca — Dice Sasuke, metiéndose en nuestra conversación, yo lo miro levantando mi ceja — No espera, el otro día mato una jajajaja — Mientras sigue riendo se da la vuelta.

— Solo cambiemos de lugar — Vuelvo a insistirle a Naruto.

— Está bien — Me contesta.

Empezamos a tocar, el último tema que estábamos ensayando el día de ayer, el cual no pudimos terminar por que Sasuke salió corriendo del salón, seguido de Naruto, mientras gritaban algo de una manga o algo así.

Cuando terminamos, Rin-sensei no aplaude, mientras Sasuke hace una reverencia, Gaara coloca su dedo índice sobre su cien y lo mueve el círculos como diciendo que Sasuke estaba loco, esto provoca que empiece a reír, siendo seguida de Naruto y Juugo. Realmente nunca me cansare de estos dos, a pesar de que Gaara es el primero de quejarse por que llego tarde, lo quiero mucho.

— Me encanto lo que hicieron — Comienza Rin-sensei, intentando parar su risa — Cada día irán mejorando.

Me alegra que Rin-sensei nos esté alabando, me hace pensar que todos nuestros esfuerzos valen realmente la pena.

— Sensei, nosotros nos retiramos — Miro a Juugo, quien ya tiene su mochila en su hombro, ¿en qué momento llego allá? — Si es que ya no nos necesita.

— Por supuesto, se pueden retirar — Contesta con una sonrisa.

— ¿A dónde van? — Pregunto curiosa.

— Necesitamos terminar un trabajo en grupo para mañana — Naruto me responde, caminando hacia su mochila.

— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste? — Le cuestionó, pero Gaara es quien me responde.

— Si hubieras llegado temprano, lo hubieras sabido — Miro a Gaara, él aún está molesto por mi llegada tarde, pero eso ya no es mi culpa, sino la de mi profesor que no se apuraba.

— Nos vemos chicos — Dice Juugo, seguido de Naruto.

— Nos vemos — Respondo fuerte, para que logren escucharme — Bueno ahora solo quedamos tú y yo Gaara.

Gaara no me responde, solo señala al frente mío, dirijo mi mirada y me encuentro a Sasuke que me da la espalda. Espera un momento, según yo tenía entendido el típico grupo estaba conformado por Naruto, Juugo y Sasuke, entonces ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Sasuke — Lo llamo, él me mira — ¿Qué haces aun aquí?

— ¿Ensayando?

— No, me refiero a ¿Por qué no te fuiste con Juugo y Naruto?

— Ah, por que debo cuidar a Sosuke y a él no le gusta la casa de Naruto — La respuesta de Sasuke se hace extraña, ¿desde cuándo Naruto invita a alguien a su casa?

— ¿Pero no es obligatorio el trabajo? — Le pregunta Gaara, mientras guarda su bajo.

— Mmm…si — Sasuke responde tranquilo — Pero ellos igual me pondrán en el trabajo.

— Digamos algo así como que te aprovechas de ellos — Gaara ataca a Sasuke .

— Por supuesto — Sasuke contesta tranquilamente. El ataque de Gaara no ha sido efectivo y Sasuke lo esquiva.

— ¿Qué tanto hablan? — Nos pregunta Rin-sensei, que se acercó a nosotros.

— De nada importante — Dice Gaara, molestándome un poco por cómo le contesto a Sensei

— Solo le pregunte a Sasuke de por qué no se fue con los otros.

— Ah ya veo — Responde ella mirando a Sasuke y sonriéndole — Lo que me recuerda, mañana lleguen temprano. Les daré una noticia a todos ustedes.

Esa noticia provoca que los tres la escuchemos atentamente.

— ¿De qué se trata? — Pregunto ansiosa.

—Mañana se los cuento, cuando estén todos — Responde.

De pronto se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta. Esta se abre, mostrando a Obito-san, cuando lo veo recuerdo lo que Sasuke dijo en el almuerzo sobre la cita de este con la Sensei, a Ino no le gustó mucho la noticia, lo que provoca que me diera gracia.

— ¿Estas ocupada? — Le pregunta Obito-san, mirándonos a nosotros.

— No, ya termino el ensayo — Le responde mirándolo — ¿Necesitas algo?

— Si, te quiero decir algo — Ahora si paramos la oreja los tres — Pero en privado — Esto lo dice mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

— Chicos, mañana hablamos — Nos dice Rin-sensei.

— Esta bien — Respondemos los tres, yo camino hacia mi mochila, cuando la tengo voy hacia la salida, pero veo que Sasuke no se mueve.

— Sasuke, dije que hablamos mañana — Vuelve a insistir Sensei .

— Esta bien — Responde con sus brazos cruzados — Hagan como que yo no existo.

— Sasuke — Obito-san se acerca al pelinegro, pone sus manos en sus hombros y le dice algo en voz baja, por lo que no llego a escuchar, pero al parecer no es algo bueno, ya que Sasuke abre grande sus ojos.

— Bueno, ahora recuerdo que debo hacer algo — Dice Sasuke, agarrando su mochila — Nos vemos Rin-sensei, Obito-san.

Extrañada por lo que acaba de pasar, camino hacia la salida con Gaara, seguido de Sasuke, cuando pasamos por la ventada del salón, siento un brazo que se posa en mi cintura y me tiran al suelo. Cuando caigo sentada, siento aun el brazo en mi cintura, y a mi costado el calor de un cuerpo, miro hacia la persona que me tiene apresada en su brazo y veo que es Sasuke.

El hecho de estar en los brazos de Sasuke, hace que mi cerebro no funcione muy bien. Mi corazón empieza a latir muy rápido. Él es tan hermoso y ¿si me acerco un poco más?, pero aun esta Hinata. Oh por dios, cierto que hoy en el almuerzo le dije que era su amiga, pero es que Sasuke esta tan cerca de mí, que puedo oler su perfume. Miro a Sasuke, su rostro es hermoso, ahora entiendo por qué me gustaba.

— ¡Ya suéltame! — ¿Esa voz es de Gaara? Miro a mi costado y veo que este se encuentra en la misma posición que yo, solo que al otro lado.

— Shhhh — Sasuke nos suelta y vuelve a mirar la ventana.

Siento como si un balde de agua cayera sobre mí, tal parecer que asumí las cosas de manera muy apresurada. Bueno es de Sasuke, de quien hablamos, la persona que no me entendió cuando me confesé.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — Pregunta Gaara en murmuro.

— Quiero escuchar cuando Obito-san le pida la cita a Rin-sensei — Sasuke acerca su oído a la pared.

Miro a Gaara, que con fastidio cruza sus brazos en su pecho, yo hago lo mismo que Sasuke. Distingo la voz de Obito-san que habla algo sobre su aniversario.

— Entonces yo pensé que te gustaría ir a cenar hoy — Obito-san, como siempre, habla con mucha seguridad.

Escuchamos solo el silencio del salón, lo que hace que me da curiosidad sobre lo que está pasando adentro.

— ¿Se estarán besando? — Comenta Sasuke, tal parecer que no soy la única que esta curiosa.

— Espero que no, sino vomitare — Expresa Gaara haciendo muecas.

— Lo siento — Escucho desde adentro la voz de Rin-sensei — Hoy tengo un asunto importante.

Ohhh Rin-sensei rechazo a Obito-san, esto se lo debo contar a Ino, se va a alegrar.

— Ya veo — Responde Obito-san, al parecer está decepcionado — Debí consultar primero contigo.

— En serio lo siento, es solo que ya había quedado con esta persona hace dos semanas, si no con gusto iría.

— Lo se .

— Pero si gustas podemos salir mañana.

— Me encantaría, tú llámame a la noche o mañana y lo vemos.

— Gracias por ser tan comprensivo — Si Sensei ese es el Obito-san del cual una se enamora — Te compensare mañana, lo prometo.

— Jajaja entonces estaré ansioso por mañana — Tal parece que tomo muy bien el rechazo a su cita de aniversario.

— Vámonos — Sasuke habla en voz baja, se levanta y empieza a caminar.

Miro a Gaara sin entender que le paso, pero este mueve sus hombros, tal parece que él tampoco entendió. Escucho que Obito-san se despide de Rin-sensei, así que agarro a Gaara de su brazo y lo arrastro al patio exterior. En él se encuentra Sasuke, sentado en el pasto, me acerco y me coloco a su lado, mientras Gaara al otro lado.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — Le cuestiono, y él me mira.

— Pensé que la maldición ya había acabado.

— ¿De qué maldición hablas? — Le pregunta Gaara.

— De la maldición de no poder festejar el primer aniversario.

— ¿De esto estaban discutiendo tú y Hinata-san hoy en el almuerzo? — Cuestiono, Sasuke responde mi pregunta asintiendo con su cabeza.

— Pero eso no significa nada — Respondo, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

— Ella tiene razón — Contesta Gaara — Además eso de la maldición es una estupidez tuya.

— No es cosa mía — Responde Sasuke — Estoy seguro que existe.

— ¿A si? — Pregunta irónicamente Gaara, yo me paro frente a los dos, que se miran fijamente — ¿Cómo la vez que creías que yo era un vampiro o la otra vez que creías que Naruto era un yakuza y que sus padres murieron en un ataque terrorista?

Bueno Gaara tenía razón, Sasuke siempre sale con cosas entrañas, algunas demasiados.

— Bueno, puede que esas veces me haya equivocado — Refuta Sasuke con mucha seguridad — Pero te aseguro que en esto hay gato encerrado.

— ¿Y tú sacaras al gato? — Pregunta con sarcasmo el pelirrojo.

— Por supuesto — Sasuke se levanta y mira al cielo — Ya que amo a los gatos y ellos merecen ser libres.

Miro hacia donde Sasuke observa, dirijo mi mirada a Gaara, que blanquea sus ojos. Al parecer ni Sasuke entendió la metáfora. Esto último me hace recordar lo que le quería decir a Sasuke desde el almuerzo.

— Sasuke — Este me mira — Recién recuerdo, ¿me prestaría tu libro de literatura?

— ¿Mi libro?

— Si, es que perdí el mío.

— Pero el mío es diferente al tuyo — La ceja de Sasuke se levanta -¿No sería mejor pedirle a Gaara?

— Él tiene razón — interviene Gaara, quien al parecer se dedicara a dar la razón.

— Pero me refiero al libro de literatura que usabas el año pasado. Según Kurenai-sensei contiene las mismas cosas que el libro de este año, además que Gaara también lo necesitara.

— Mañana te lo traigo si quieres.

— Si, eso sería una gran ayuda — Respondo aliviada — Ahora ya no necesitare pedirle dinero a mis papas.

Sasuke empieza a reír, pero de pronto se detiene. Empieza a observar su alrededor, yo lo miro extrañada, y le pregunto que busca.

— ¿Vieron mi mochila?

— No — Respondemos los dos.

— Entonces me la olvide, ya vuelvo.

Sasuke corre de vuelta al salón de música, dejándome sola con Gaara. Este mira fijamente al frente, a veces me pregunto qué tanto pensara, él no es de hablar mucho y cada vez que lo hace, siempre son cosas hirientes las que salen de su boca. Suspiro, mientras saco mi celular y le mando un mensaje a Ino.

"_Adivina que me entere?"_

"_Que es tan importante como para interrumpir mi clase de arte? :/" _Por su manera de escribir, se nota que la moleste, pero con esto que le diré se alegrara

"_Rin-sensei rechazo a Obito-san! :D"_

"_EN SERIO? Dime que esta no es una de tus bromas! Si no la pagaras :/"_

"_Jajajaja dudas de tu linda hermana? xD"_

Me empiezo a reír, aun no puedo creer que Ino no me crea y bueno no la puedo culpar, amo engañarla.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — La pregunta de Gaara, me hace dar cuenta que me olvide que estaba con él.

Lo miro, él me observa con una mueca extraña en su rostro. Estoy a punto de responderle, que estoy mandándole mensajes a Ino, pero una fuerte voz me interrumpe.

— ¡Lo engaña! — Los dos nos damos la vuelta y vemos a Sasuke correr hacia nosotros, cuando está cerca vuelve a repetir – Ella lo engaña.

— ¿Quién engaña a quién? — Pregunta Gaara.

— ¡Rin-sensei a Obito-san! — Grita mientras vuelve a correr.

Gaara y yo miramos a Sasuke seguir corriendo sin un rumbo fijo.

— ¿Entendiste algo? — Le pregunto a mi compañero, aun observando por donde se fue Sasuke.

— Al parecer Rin-sensei engaña a Obito-san con un hombre mucho más maduro y corpulento — Miro a Gaara extrañada, yo no escuche nada de eso - ¿Qué? Eso fue lo que yo entendí.

Largo un suspiro pesado, Sasuke gritando como loco y Gaara intentando hacerse el gracioso, que más podría pedir.

— ¡Chicos!

Miro hacia donde Sasuke se fue y veo a Naruto correr hacia nosotros.

— Me acabo de cruzar a Sasuke, que iba gritando algo como de un engaño — Nos comenta una vez al lado nuestro — ¿Pasa algo malo?

— Al parecer Rin-sensei está engañando a Obito-san — Contesto muy desconcertada.

— Con un hombre mucho más delgado y con mucho músculos — Agrega Gaara.

— Por eso le recomendé a Obito-sensei que empezara a hacer ejercicios, estar tanto tiempo sentado hará que este más gordo — Naruto y Gaara al parecer si creen posible que Rin-sensei haga eso, pero yo estoy segura que aquí hay algo raro.

— Sacando de lado, el supuesto "engaño" — Recalco engaño entre comillas — Me preocupa a donde fue Sasuke.

— Tal vez piense que esto se debe a esa maldición de la estaba hablando, se echara la culpa por haber contagiado a Obito-san de esta y más que seguro estará pensando en cómo acabar con su vida de la manera más noble y menos dolorosa que existe.

Miro a Gaara, lo que está diciendo suena muy descabellado, tanto como para decir que Sasuke está pensando en lo mismo.

— ¡Sasuke! — Grito, mientras corre por donde se fue este.

— ¿Tu no iras? — Escucho a Naruto preguntar a Gaara.

— Tengo cosas que hacer — Es lo único que alcanzar a escuchar.

— ¡Espérame Sakura-chan! — Me grita Naruto.

Naruto y yo buscamos a Sasuke por toda la planta baja, les preguntamos a algunos chicos si lo vieron, pero todos dicen que no lo vieron. Hasta que uno nos dice que lo vio en el salón 3-3, el salón de Sasuke y Naruto.

Corremos hacia el lugar y cuando abrimos la puerta vemos a Sasuke sentado en la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. Esto nos asusta tanto a mí como a Naruto, que lo único que atinamos a decir es.

— ¡Sasuke no lo hagas!

Él gira su rostro hacia nosotros.

— ¡Sasuke nosotros te queremos! — Grita en modo dramático Naruto.

— Eso ya lo sé, no es necesario decirlo — Contesta Sasuke con mucha confianza.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué estás en sentado en la ventana?

— Porque necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

"Aire fresco hay afuera, no es necesario sentarse en la ventana" pienso.

— ¿Y que necesitas pensar?

— Antes que eso — Interrumpo a Naruto — Yo quiero saber qué es eso de que Rin-sensei está engañando a Obito-san. Yo no la veo haciendo ese tipo de cosas, ella es una persona muy buena. La verdad Sasuke ahora si dudo de lo que dices.

Sasuke da vuelta su cuerpo, colocando sus piernas en el piso, se aleja de la ventana. Se siente en unos de los primero pupitres, el cual reconozco como el de Ten Ten. Nosotros lo observamos, esperando que empiece a hablar.

— Todo sucedió cuando yo fui a buscar mi mochila. Esta estaba en el pasillo, a lado de la ventana, me acerque despacio, con miedo a que Obito-san siguiera allí. Cuando la tuve en mis manos, logre escuchar la voz emocionada de Rin-sensei diciéndole a alguien, que estaba emocionada que pudieran salir esa noche. Tal parece que su celular se encontraba con el alta voz activado y escuche la voz de un hombre, que deduzco es alto, como de 1,90, de cabello rubio, con coleta larga , con ojos verdes, musculoso — Al parecer Gaara piensa igual que Sasuke — y mucho más joven que Obito-san, además…

— Espera…espera — Interrumpo el relato de Sasuke — ¿Cómo puedes saber la contextura física de alguien con solo escuchar su voz?

— Por deducción. El asunto es que ahí descubrí la razón por la Rin-sensei no quería salir en una cita con Obito-san, a pesar de su aniversario. Ella lo engaña con otro mucho más joven, musculoso y más guapo.

— Bueno a mí también se me hizo raro que rechazara a Obito-san, pero que lo engañe no lo creo. Mi intuición femenina me dice que es otra cosa.

— Pues mi intuición de detective y esta insignia — Dice mostrando la insignia que gano en el concurso de detectives — Me dicen que Rin-sensei engaña a Obito-san.

— ¿Quieres apostar?

— Por supuesto.

— Yo no me meto en esto — Comenta Naruto con sus brazos levantados — Con lo de la última vez tuve suficiente.

— Perfecto — Contesto — ¿Qué apostamos?

— Si yo gano, tú me regalaras tu pua dorada.

"Demonios" — pienso. Sabe atacar donde más me duele. Dudo un poco en contestar, pero al final acepto.

— Esta bien…pero si yo gano tu…me compraras crepes, después de clases, todos los días.

Sasuke achica sus ojos y acerca su mano a su barbilla, lo está pensando muy detenidamente. Si él creía que sabía mi punto débil, yo también conocía el suyo.

— Esta bien — Contesta.

Nos miramos fijamente y estrechamos nuestras manos.

— ¿Pero cómo sabrán si Rin-sensei está siendo infiel? — Pregunta Naruto.

— Iré a espiar su cita.

— Pero no sabes a donde ira — Contrataco.

— Querida Sakura-chan — En el momento que él agrega el "chan" a mi nombre significa que se está burlando de mí — Yo averiguare donde va a cenar hoy Rin-sensei y sabes por qué.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque tengo esta insignia! — Grita mostrando su estúpida insignia — Ahora si me disculpa iré a ganarme esa hermosa pua dorada.

Sasuke sale del salón riendo. Miro a Naruto, que aún no ha dicho nada, observar entretenido su celular, cosa que me molesta.

— ¡Idiotas! — grito mientras corre a buscar a la única persona que me comprendería, mi hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Obito<strong>

Yo aún me sigo preguntando, porque este instituto sigue recibiendo a chicos tan extraños. Largo un gran suspiro, cansado de haber tenido que lidiar con un chico que intentaba hacer una bomba en el salón de química. Por mala suerte, o tal vez buena, Kabuto-sensei no se encontraba en el lugar. Por lo que tuve que tener una larga charla con el mocoso.

Camino hacia mi oficina, deseando volver rápido a mi casa. Ese día no salió como lo había planea, primero Rin que no puede salir conmigo y luego el mocoso este que causo un gran revuelo. A lo lejos veo a Ino, quien se para frente a mí, cortándome el paso.

— Obito-sensei mis más sentido pésame.

Frunzo mi ceño, sin entender de qué me está hablando. Pero cuando estoy a punto de preguntarle, la voz de Sakura me interrumpe.

— ¡Vamos Ino cerda!

Miro atrás mío y veo a la pelirosa con su ceño fruncido, tal parece que está enojada y como no veo a Naruto a su lado, seguro y se enojó con Sasuke.

— Nos vemos sensei — Dice Ino pasando por mi lado.

Veo como las dos salen juntas. Tal vez mañana le pregunte que me quiso decir con eso, aunque quizás no quiera saberlo.

"¿Por qué acepta chicos tan raros?" — pienso, mientras retomo mi camino hacia mi oficina.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hinata<strong>

Me encuentro sentada en el sillón esperando a Sasuke. Llevo puesto mí vestido lila de tirantes, un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de mi querido hermano. Aún recuerdo el día que fuimos a comprarlo, por supuesto acompañados por mi hermanita, la única de los tres que sabe de moda. Como hoy iré a la exhibición de fotos de Neji-nii-san, decidí ponérmelo.

Largo un fuerte suspiro.

— ¿Cuánto más tardara Sasuke?

Miro a Souske, que se encuentra dibujando en la mesa ratona. Levanta su cabeza y me mira. Parece que escucho mi pregunta, pero no me contesta. Con una sonrisa me muestra su dibujo.

— ¿Qué es? — Le pregunto, sentándome en el piso.

— Yo, tú y Ten Ten-nee-san — Me contesta con una sonrisa.

El dibujo mostraba a un niño pequeño, agarrado de la mano de una chica, al parecer yo, al lado de otra chica que en su mano tiene un cono de helado, con demasiadas bochas. Empiezo a reír, mientras recuerdo a Ten Ten intentado comer un helado con 5 bochas.

— ¿Te divertiste? — Le pregunto a Souske, mientras le acaricio la cabeza.

— Fue muy divertido — Responde — Pero para la próxima quiero que onii-chan vaya con nosotros.

— Por supuesto .

Hablar de "Onii-chan" me hace recordar que este debía haber llegado como hace media hora. Miro el reloj de la pared, Neji-nii-san debe estar cerca de llegar.

"Demonios Sasuke… ¿Dónde estás?" — Pienso, empezándome a angustiar.

De pronto se escucha la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Souske sale corriendo y desde haya escucho como grita el nombre de Sasuke. Me levanto decidida a retarlo por la hora que llega.

Lo veo entrar al living, con un Souske colgado de su brazo, mientras ríe. Me cruzo de brazos, esperando que me vea. Tira su bolso y levanta su mirada.

— Oh Hinata ¿todavía estas aquí?

— Si todavía — Contesto con mis dientes apretados — Me gustaría saber ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?

— Es que surgió algo de último momento.

— ¿y que fue eso que surgió en último momento? — Cuestiono.

Sasuke me mira desconcertado. Luego a Souske, quien aún se mantiene agarrado de la manga de su chaqueta.

— Ehh…lo que surgió fue... — Empieza Sasuke, pero es interrumpido por el sonido de una bocina.

"¿Neji-nii-san?" — Pienso.

Camino hacia la ventada y veo que en la entrada del edificio se encuentra estacionado el auto de mi hermano.

"Demonios, justo cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de hablar" — pienso — "Si tardo mucho Neji-nii-san se enojara"

Miro a Sasuke.

— Neji-nii-san acaba de llegar — Empiezo — Así que cuando vuelva espero que me digas porque tardaste tanto.

— Está bien.

Camino hacia mi bolso, mientras escucho el segundo bocinazo. Me doy la vuelta y veo a Sasuke, que se sentó en el sillón, hablar con Souske sobre el dibujo de este.

—Sasuke — lo llamo — Seguro yo cenare con Neji-nii-san, así que deje la cena en la heladera. Lo único que debes hacer es meterla al microondas. ¿Está bien?

— Si — Contestan los dos.

— Bien me voy — me acerco y le doy un beso en la frente a Souske — Acuéstate temprano.

— Si — me responde con una sonrisa.

Empiezo a caminar hacia la entrada, seguida de Sasuke.

— Si tienes algún problema llámame. Yo tendré prendido el celular.

— Bueno.

Me doy la vuelta y lo miro fijamente, recordando lo que dijo esta tarde.

— Prométeme que no iras a ninguna parte y mucho menos a ver a Obito-san.

— Te lo prometo — Dice, pero por alguna extraña razón su sonrisa me da mala espina.

— Nos vemos — Digo, mientras le doy un beso, que es correspondido.

— Nos vemos — Contesta él con una sonrisa más grande.

Salgo afuera del departamento y camino hacia el auto de mi hermano. Una vez dentro me saluda y arranca el auto, dirigiéndonos hacia el museo de arte.

Miro la ventana, mientras pienso en Sasuke, dándome cuenta de algo, y es que yo estaba tan inmersa en que Neji-nii-san viniera por mí, que no me di cuenta que mi novio no dijo ni una palabra cuando llego. Algo no típico de él, tomando en cuenta que Sasuke es un chismoso y seguro se enteró del fallido intento de Obito-san de festejar junto a Rin-sensei. Pero él no hizo comentario al respecto, algo mucho más extraño.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — Me pregunta Neji-nii-san, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lo miro.

— Es que Sasuke se comportó raro .

— ¿Raro?

— Si, ahora que me doy cuenta llego demasiado callado a casa. Al no típico en él.

Neji-nii-san me mira durante un segundo y vuelve a mirar al frente.

— Bueno, Sasuke siempre es raro — Dice, mientras ríe.

Tal vez él tenga razón, pero aun así siento que mi novio tiene planeado algo.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Obito <strong>

Para mi cita con Rin, reserve la mesa de un restaurant italiano, algo costoso. La estructura del lugar es de lo más elegante. Las mesas son cuadradas, vestidas de un mantel color crema, ideales para parejas. Pero aun así yo me encuentro aquí, pero siendo acompañado de dos mocosos, mientras una pregunta no deja de rondar por mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — Sasuke vuelve su mirada hacia mí, una de sus cejas se levanta, tal vez porque es la segunda vez que le hago la misma pregunta.

— Ya te dije, estamos aquí para confirmar si ella te está engañando o no — Contesta, mientras intenta ver la mesa donde esta ella.

— Entonces ¿Qué hace Souske aquí? — Cuestiono mirando al pequeño, que mueve sus hombros hacia arriba.

— Hoy me tocaba cuidarlo — Sasuke se ríe — pero no te preocupes que él es muy tranquilo y dudo que nos encuentre.

— Bueno, yo no me preocupo por eso.

— ¿Entonces?

— No importa — Respondo, hablar con Sasuke cuando se pone en el papel de detective no iba a ayudar mucho en ese momento. Ahora la única cuestión que ronda por mi cabeza es "¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación?"

Miro alrededor, la mayoría eran parejas, que por suerte se encontraban demasiado entretenidas como para vernos a nosotros. Un trio demasiado particular para el lugar. Dirijo mi mirada hacia la mesa de Rin. Ella se encuentra sola, al parecer está esperando a alguien, ya que revisa su reloj a cada rato.

Irónicamente, ella escogió el mismo restaurant que yo. Haciéndome pensar en lo parecidos que somos a veces. Siento una mano en mi espalda, miro hacia atrás y veo a Souske que me habla.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

— Eso es lo que intento entender yo — Respondo.

Cuando tocaron el timbre de mi casa, lo menos que me esperaba era a Sasuke, junto a Souske, vestidos demasiado elegantes. Ni el mocoso me dejo abrir completamente la puerta que entro, como dueño de casa, gritando sobre Rin y que me estaba engañando.

Intente procesar sus palabras, pero cuando menos me di cuenta terminamos, en el restaurant que reserve. Pero con la diferencia que nos encontramos escondidos, para ver lo que Rin hace.

— Disculpen señores — Escucho una voz detrás de nosotros.

Los tres nos damos la vuelta y vemos que es uno de los meseros del lugar. No miraba extrañado y yo no lo puedo culpar, estábamos los detrás escondiéndonos detrás de una planta y sentados en el suelo.

— Buenas noches — Respondo levantándome y sacudiendo mi pantalón. Sasuke y Souske hacen lo mismo.

— Buenas noches — Dice recobrando la compostura — ¿Tienen alguna mesa reservada?

— Si — Por suerte me había olvidado de cancelar la reservación.

— ¿A nombre de quién?

— Uchida Obito.

— Esta bien, síganme por favor.

Miro a los dos mocosos y camino detrás del mesero. Llega a una computadora y teclea mi nombre en la computadora. Confirma la reserva y nos lleva a nuestra mesa. Que por suerte está cerca de Rin, solo que esta nos da la espalda.

— ¡Mejor lugar imposible! — Exclama Sasuke

— ¿Desean ordenar ahora? — Pregunta el mesero.

¿Ordenar? Espera un momento, el único adulto aquí soy yo, por lo cual deduzco que yo tendré que pagar todo. Bueno aunque Sasuke sea mayor de edad, dudo que pagara algo. Solo espero que no pidan cosas caras, que no traiga conmigo mucho dinero.

— Yo quiero pasta con salsa portuguesa — Contesta Sasuke, sin mirar la carta.

Y es que me olvide que este mocoso viene de una familia rica, seguro ya vino a este lugar muchas veces.

— ¿y tú Souske? — Le pregunto al pequeño.

— Algo que no sea muy caro – Responde.

Aun no puedo creer que Souske sea el menor y que Sasuke sea el mayor, son tan diferentes.

— Entonces tráiganos tres platos con salsa portuguesa —Le digo al joven que nos atiende. Que importaba lo que comiéramos, yo solo vine a ver a Rin.

— Muy bien, enseguida se los traigo — Dice, mientras se retira.

Una vez lejos el mesero, miro hacia la mesa de Rin. Pero esta aún se encuentra sola.

"Tal vez no está esperando a nadie y comerá sola" – Pienso, intentado convencerme a mí mismo. Lo cual es imposible, ya que nadie iría a comer sola y mucho menos cuando alguien más te invito y lo rechazaste.

"¿Y si me engaña?" — Pienso más preocupado — "¿Qué hare si es así? ¿Debería romper con ella? ¿Pero Rin sería capaz de hacer eso? Lo dudo ella es una persona muy buena, además me dijo que ella odia las mentiras. Pero si esa también es una mentira y hace utilización del mecanismo de defensa(*****) de la formación reactiva(******). Oh por dios y si después utiliza la proyección(*******) y ¿termina culpándome a mí de serle infiel? ¿Qué hare?

— ¡Obito-san! — Escucho a Sasuke, después de sentir que me golpeaban la cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! — Grito histérico.

— Es que estabas respirando muy fuerte, parecía que te iba a dar un ataque — Responde Sasuke. Miro su mano y observo al objeto con el cual me golpeo, su celular — Además Rin-sensei se va a dar cuenta.

— Alguien llego — Dice Souske

Los dos miramos hacia la mesa de Rin y si efectivamente alguien había llegado. Observo al hombre que saluda a mi novia (recalco MI novia). El tipo es alto, de cabello castaño, contextura normal, como de unos 40 años.

— Perdiste.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Pregunto.

— Que perdiste — Vuelve a repetir Sasuke

— Sasuke, esto no es una competencia en donde se gana o se pierde.

— Todo es una competencia, así que tú pierdes contra ese hombre alto y viejo.

Cuento hasta 10 para tranquilizarme y no atacar a Sasuke. Cosa que me estaba costando, ya que lo único que hace es echarle más sal a la herida.

— Así confirmo mi terrible sospecha — Vuelve a hablar Sasuke — Rin-sensei te engaña.

A parte de sal, echa alcohol.

— Tal vez nos estemos equivocando — Digo, en defensa de Rin — Quizás es una cita de negocios

— Obito-san — Sasuke coloca su mano en mi hombro — Te diré lo que me dijiste hace un tiempo. Debes enfrentar la realidad y esta…es tu realidad. Rin-sensei te engaña con un hombre más viejo.

Atacado por mis propias palabras, obviamente dichas en un contexto muy diferente. Pero aun así, atacado. Pero a pesar de sus palabras, hay algo que me dice que Rin no me engaña o ¿será tal vez que solo me quiero convencer que no lo hace?

— Oh le agarro su mano — Dice Souske.

— ¿Cómo? — Grito mientras giro mi cabeza hacia su mesa.

Efectivamente como Sosuke dijo, le estaba acariciando la mano a Rin. ¿Quién se cree ese tipo para atreverse a tocarle la mano a Rin? ¿Y por qué Rin se estaba dejando? Mi estómago se siente revuelto, aun no cabe en mi cabeza que ella me esté engañando. Tal vez deba terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Si ella ama a otro hombre, debo pensar de manera objetiva y dejarla ser libre. Con mi resolución hecha, me levanto decidido para ir a hablar con Rin y preguntarle decentemente "¿Quién diablos es ese tipejo y por qué te agarro tu mano?" Por supuesto intentare sonar lo menos celoso posible.

— Espera — Escucho decir al pequeño demonio, mientras me agarra el brazo - ¿A dónde vas?

— A ponerle fin a esto, que ya estoy cansado — Respondo decidido.

— Si Rin-san lo ve, pensara que usted la estuvo espiando — Dice Souske mirándome — Y sacara la conclusión que usted no confía en ella.

Sasuke y yo nos quedamos mirando a Souske.

"¡Demonios! Tiene razón. Ya he escuchado a muchas mujeres quejarse de eso, cuando hablan sobre su pareja. Espera… ¿Cuántos años tiene el niño? ¿7 años?

— ¿Cómo sabe eso? — Le pregunto a Sasuke, mientras señalo a Souske.

— Es que ve mucho dorama.

Suspiro, me vuelvo a sentar. Nada de lo que planee este día, funciono como yo quería. En realidad siente que este día es uno de los peores que he tenido.

Rin me estaba engañando con un horrible hombre, a mis espaldas (literalmente hablando). Y Aun no cabe en mi cabeza este suceso. La mujer de la cual me enamore, quizás la primera, me acaba de engañar. Tal vez lo que decía mi hermana era verdad. Pero ahora ¿Qué hare?

— Bueno confirmado esto — Empieza Sasuke — Debo enviar una foto a Sakura

— ¿Foto?

— Si — Contesta, mientras que con su celular saca una foto a Rin y ese asqueroso hombre.

— ¿Por qué le enviarías una foto de Rin a Sakura?

Sasuke no me responde y solo agacha su cabeza. Hay algo que él no quiere decir y tal vez sea la verdadera razón del por qué me trajo a este lugar.

— Sasuke, respóndeme.

Sasuke lanza una risa nerviosa, mientras toma de su vaso de agua.

— Por la apuesta — Dice de pronto Souske.

Provocando que Sasuke escupa todo el agua sobre el mantel. El agua que mojo el mantel, poco me importa. Lo único que pasa por mi mente ahora es la palabra "apuesta".

— ¡¿Qué apuesta?! — Cuestiono, ignorando al mesero que se apura en secar un poco la mesa.

— ¡Yo no sé nada! — Se escuda Sasuke.

— Souske lo acabo de decir. Ademas estoy seguro que no vinimos aquí solo para ayudarme. Yo sé que hay algo más.

— ¡No! — Exclama Sasuke — Bueno…en cierta parte era para ayudarte, para que lo sepas y no pases por estúpido.

— ¿Y por la otra parte?

— Bueno…yo… - Sasuke empieza a sonar más nervioso.

— Por que hizo una apuesta con Sakura-san — Responde Souske.

— ¡Souske! — Exclama indignado Sasuke.

— ¿Qué?

— No es necesario decirle todo.

— Pero Nii-chan es malo mentir.

— Pero…

— ¿De qué va la apuesta…Sasuke? — Le pregunto.

Este me mira, empieza a mover sus manos. Signo de nerviosismo. Al parecer no sabe por dónde comenzar a hablar.

— Yo lo diré por ti Nii-chan — Dice Souske, parándose en su silla.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— Hizo una apuesta sobre si Rin-san lo estaba engañando a usted y Nii-chan aposto a que lo estaban engañando.

La mesa queda en silencio. Miro fijamente a Sasuke, mientras este evita mirarme a la cara. En ese momento caigo.

— Espera – Digo — ¿Cómo sabias que Rin había rechazado mi cita? Y también ¿Cómo sabias lo que haría Rin hoy?

Sasuke ríe.

— Son muchas preguntas Obito-san.

— Responde – Exijo.

— Los estuve espiando. Escuche cuando ella te rechazo. También cuando ella hablaba con ese hombre.

— Mocoso ¡te dije que no espiaras!

— Si, lo siento. Pero es que soy demasiado curioso y no me podía ir a mi cada tranquilo sin saber si lo habías logrado.

— El punto es que te enteraste que Rin me estaba engañando y ¿decidiste hacer una apuesta con Sakura?

— Bueno no tan así, pero por ahí va — Dice Sasuke.

En ese momento recuerdo a Ino y lo que me había dicho esa tarde. Ella lo sabía.

— ¿Lo sabe alguien más, aparte de Sakura? — Cuestiono.

Sasuke no responde.

— Lo digo otra vez, Sasuke — Esta vez empleo el tono tranquilo, el cual siempre me funciona con Sasuke — ¿Quién más lo sabe?

— Jeje….ehhh…Gaara, Naruto, Juugo y tal vez todo el instituto e incluso Sarutobi-san.

Lo último me toma desprevenido. Siento como en mi ojo izquierdo empieza a actuar mi tic. Cuento hasta 10, intentando tranquilizarme. Me concentro en respirar pausadamente. Pero en ese momento viene a mi mente la imagen de Tsunade-sama riéndose después de escuchar sobre la infidelidad que tuvo Rin conmigo. Incluso escucho la voz de Kabuto-sensei.

"Así que Rin-sensei lo engaño, era más que predecible que lo hiciera"

Mi último pensamiento, acaba con la poca paciencia que poseo. Miro a Sasuke con mi ceño fruncido, esto provoca que se aleje un poco de mí y se encogiera.

— ¡¿Por qué haces este tipo de cosas?! — grito demasiado frustrado.

— ¡Yo solo quería ayudarte! — Exclama.

— ¡¿Ayudarme?! No me hagas reír. Tu solo te querías divertir esta noche.

— ¡Eso no es así!

— ¡¿Entonces?!

— Señores, pueden bajar el tono de su voz — La voz del mesero nos interrumpe.

— ¡Cuando escuche que Rin-sensei te estaba engañando, sentí que era mi deber decírtelo! — Exclama Sasuke, ignorando el comentario del mesero.

— ¡¿Tu deber?! — Grito más enojado — ¡Más que seguro que cuando te enteraste, decidiste decírmelo, solo para ver como reaccionaba! Incluso esta puede ser una venganza, por lo que paso con tu madre.

— ¡Esa mujer no tiene nada que ver en esto!

— Te lo vuelvo a decir, lo que paso con ella ¡No fue mi culpa!

— ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo solo quería ayudarte! ¡No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, cuando te hacían pasar por un imbécil!

— ¡¿Imbécil?!

— ¡Si, imbécil!

— ¡Pequeño demonio!

— ¡Ya paren! — Escucho la voz de una mujer gritar.

— ¡No se meta! — Decimos al mismo tiempo con Sasuke, mirándola. Luego volvemos nuestra mirada hacia el otro.

— Y te digo una cosa Sasu…. — Mi cabeza empieza a procesar, el tono de voz de la mujer y su cara.

Miro a Sasuke, quien como yo se quedó mudo. Su rostro muestra arrepentimiento. Seguro que ya se dio cuenta.

— Souske — Llamo al pequeño — Dime que a quien grite no era Rin.

— Yo no puedo mentir Obito-san — Me contesta.

Miro a mi costado y veo a Rin, con sus brazos en su cintura.

— Ahora mismo me explican los dos ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Sasuke y yo empezamos a reírnos.

* * *

><p>— Les presento, a mi tío Nohara Jiro — Dice Rin, señalando al hombre con el que estuvo cenando. Me señala y vuelve a hablar — Él es mi novio, Uchida Obito.<p>

— Mucho gusto — Contesto, haciendo una reverencia.

— Y él es mi alumno, del cual le comente, Yagami Sasuke, y su primo Souske-chan.

— Muchos gusto, señor tío de Rin-sensei — Contesta Sasuke.

— Mucho gusto — Responde también Souske.

— Que coincidencia que estén aquí también — Comenta el tio de Rin. Me rio internamente, coincidencia no lo era tanto.

— ¿Y de que hablaban? — Pregunta Sasuke.

— De lo que es comente esta tarde a ustedes — Responde Rin — Mi tio conoce a gente que trabaja en la parte musical y me dijo que puede que sea posible que ustedes den un pequeño concierto en una fiesta.

— ¿En serio? — Lo que dice Rin, hace que el rostro de Sasuke se ilumine — Se lo tendré que contar a los demás.

— Ahora no — Dice Rin — Primero hay que ver si es que se puede y después cuando ya esté todo listo se los comunicare. Yo no quiero prometerles algo y que después no se pueda cumplir. No los quiero decepcionar.

— Ya veo…

— Rin-chan — La llama su tío — Fue una hermosa cena, pero ya me tengo que ir. Sabes cómo se pone tu tía si llego tarde.

— Por supuesto — Responde está riendo.

Jiro-san se despide de todos y sale rumbo a la salida del restaurant. No quedamos en silencio, observando cómo se va. Una vez cruza la puerta, la voz de Rin me atrae a la realidad.

— Bien ¿ahora me dirán la razón por que están aquí?

— Coincidencia Rin, solo eso — Contesto.

— Él tiene razón, sensei — Dice Sasuke, siguiéndome la mentira.

— ¿Saben qué? Mejor le pediré que me explique la única persona que no puede mentir.

Sasuke y yo nos miramos, sin entender.

— Souske-chan, dime ¿Por qué están aquí?

— Nii-chan se enteró esta tarde que usted estaba engañando con otro hombre a Obito-san. Nii-chan escucho el lugar donde se iba a juntar con esa persona y fuimos a buscar a Obito-san, para que vea como usted lo engaña.

"Demonios" – Pienso — "Ahora pensara que no confió en ella"

Esperando algún grito por parte de ella, me sorprende escuchar su risa. La miro sin entender la razón por la que ríe. Le pregunto extrañado por qué ríe.

— Porque me parece que es la historia más descabellada que he escuchado — Dice, todavía riendo — Además parece que no recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de empezar a salir.

— ¿Qué dijo? — Pregunta Sasuke.

Rin dirige su mirada hacia mí.

— Que si, por algún motivo, nuestra relación iba mal o si él se llegara a enamorar de otra persona, seria sincero conmigo. Que él nunca me engañaría, por que odia las mentiras.

Sus palabras me hacen recordar mis propias palabras. Las cuales olvide por una extraña razón.

— Cuando él me dijo eso, pensé que yo debería hacer lo mismo — Continúa Rin.

— Lo siento — Digo arrepentido.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por no haber confiado en ti — Respondo — Creo que cuando Sasuke me dijo que puede ser que me estuvieras engañando, la confianza que tenía en mí mismo se esfumo.

— Pero así son las relaciones amorosas — Contesta Rin — Y esto te lo quiero decir a ti Sasuke. Las relaciones amorosas son complicadas, siempre habrá momentos de puro amor, pero también habrá desconfianza, discusiones. Pero todo eso pasa por que somos seres distintos, que vemos el mundo de una manera diferente. Por decirlo así, nos complementamos. Yo quiero que lo entiendas tú, porque sé que Obito ya entiende de lo que hablo.

Lo último lo dice mirándome. Sonrio en respuesta. Ella tenía razón, así eran las relaciones de parejas, nunca van en línea recta, a veces hay curvas por el camino. Pero tal vez Sasuke, aun no llego a comprender eso.

— En si el amor es raro — Comenta Sasuke, mirando a Souske — Y demasiado complicado.

— Pero con el tiempo lo entenderás — Sasuke mira a Rin — Seguro que llegaras a entenderlo, solo hay que darle tiempo.

— Si.

* * *

><p>Llegamos al departamento de Sasuke, en una abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por suerte el restaurant no estaba tan lejos de su casa. Miro mi reloj, son las 00:45. Seguro y Hinata está adentro esperando al pequeño demonio. La imagino sentada en el suelo, esperando para atacar a su novio, por traer tan tarde a Souske. Mi risa, sale sin que me dé cuenta.<p>

— ¿De qué te ríes? — Me pregunta Rin, mientras bajamos del auto y nos paramos frente a la puerta de entrada del edificio.

— De una tontera — Contesto — Bien, aquí te dejamos.

— Nos vemos mañana Sasuke — Dice Rin.

— Si, sensei — Responde el mocoso.

— Quisiera asegurarme que estuvieran bien. Así que… — Digo mirándolo a Sasuke, para dirigir mi mirada a Souske — Por favor, Sosuke lleva a tu primo arriba y asegúrate que se duerma.

— Ok — Responde feliz Souske.

Rin empieza a reír.

— Espera — Dice Sasuke — El adulto aquí soy yo.

— Eso no lo parece. Ahora váyanse arriba que es tarde para los niños.

— Niños…niños…niños…como si él fuera un adulto muy maduro — Dice Sasuke refunfuñando, mientras camina hacia la puerta, seguido de Souske.

Sasuke de pronto se detiene. Se da la vuelta hacia nosotros.

— Tal vez, esta noche, no sucedió como yo lo imaginaba. Pero pude ver algo mucho más interesante, que eso.

— ¿Más interesante? — Pregunto desconcertado.

— Si, pude ver como Obito-san pierde los estribos — Dice, mientras alza a Souske y luego agrega gritando y corriendo — ¡Además pude grabar la parte que Obito-san le pide disculpa a Rin-sensei!

— Maldito mocoso — Exclamo. Seguro y le mandara ese video a todos.

Si lo hace, yo ya se lo que más le duele.

— Después me preguntas ¿por qué no lo soporto? — Le pregunto a Rin.

Esta responde con su risa.

— Cierto, ahora que recuerdo — Digo.

— ¿De qué?

— ¿Por qué tu tío te estaba acariciando tu mano?

— Ah eso, es que hace poco empecé a tocar la guitarra y la posición de la mano me hace doler mucho y mi tío es muy bueno con los masajes.

La respuesta de Rin suena muy simple, pero como había dicho antes. Confiare en ella.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke estuvo comprándole a Sakura una crepe, todos los días, durante todo ese año. Aún recuerdo lo lamentos que lanzaba, antes de ser arrastrado por una demasiado alegre Sakura. Mientras todos reían del drama que armaba Sasuke.<em>

_Pero lo que más recuerdo fueron las palabras que Rin me dijo, esa noche. Cuando la deje en su casa._

_-"Él se preocupa mucho por ti, de una manera particular, pero lo hace"._

_Y Tal vez ella había tenido razón, pero el problema es que yo en ese momento no le creí. _

_Cuando me dijo eso, lo único que pensé fue "Que buen chiste". Pero yo estaba equivocado._

_Nunca le pude agradecer…y aun me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

***** Mecanismos de defensa: Son recursos inconscientes que utilizan las personas para hacer frente a situaciones de ansiedad, frustración, miedo, inseguridad, etc. Son utilizados con el objetivo de que dichas situaciones no les hagan daño.

**** **Formación reactiva: Se manifiesta como comportamiento, actitud o hábito, que marcha en la dirección opuesta a la de un deseo reprimido. Por ej: alguien que expresa odiar mentir,pero inconscientemente lo hace.

*******Proyección: Es un mecanismo por el cual el sujeto atribuye a otras personas sus propias virtudes o defectos, incluso sus carencia. Por ej: ser una persona egoísta y decir que la otra persona lo es.

Hechas las aclaraciones, espero les haya gustado.

Nos vemos ;)


End file.
